


The Price of Good Intensions

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Stiles, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Deaton didn't show up in time to subdue the Nogitsune? What if it had bigger, far more sinister plans for everyone's favorite alpha?Or, the one in which Scott is dragged across the country, high out of his mind, while a demon chips away at his soul. Yeah, that sounds better.Diverges from canon starting 3b ep 7.





	1. Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm years late to this fandom, but I just started watching the show and had to dip my toes into the water with something fucked up. There is no and will be no rape in this fic, but there is non-consensual touching in this chapter, and there may be sexual content later on, hence the tag. It's 3am and I wrote this drunk so, IDK how long this fic is going to be. Anyways, enjoy!

Scott woke in a daze, his head spinning, eyes unfocused, even the tiny amount of light filtering through the closed blinds make him flinch. He felt hungover, and tried to force his mind into full awareness, to remember when he passed out. As he struggled more and more with the gap in his memory, he became aware that he couldn't feel his arms. He willed his muscles to move, but they remained completely motionless.

"Well that can't be good," he muttered under his breath. Chancing more pain, the alpha tilted his head back to see his situation. His arms were pulled straight up, wrapped together from wrist to elbow in a shiny lavender hued chain, and secured to a bed frame. Starting to panic his eyes swept down the rest of his body, only to find more of the same chain crisscrossing his chest and binding his legs together.

Scott's blood pressure began to rise, but the second he started wolfing out the chain glowed pale purple and he felt all the strength ripped from his muscles.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck." He started cursing under his breath, mind racing to put together the pieces of the puzzle in front of him.

_Ok, so me and Kira and Stiles were all at the sheriff station just after the bomb went off. We were too late, and I saw that deputy dying on the floor. Stiles asked me if there was anything I could for him, anything to make it easier..._

Scott could feel his mind beginning to wander as he got caught up in remembering the emotion of that moment, but forced himself back on track. 

_I took his pain, then we all left to go to the animal clinic so we could protect Stiles from the oni. The fight was bad, and I got stabbed through the stomach by one of their blades._

He flinched at the memory and tried to glance down his body, but his clothing blocked any view of his skin and he was too weak to try and move his head more.

_Fuck, ok. So we got Stiles into the clinic and then..._

"OH GOD. Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck.." Scott started panting out with each exhale. He remembered it all. The Nogitsune had never retreated, it'd been with him all day, playing with his emotions and encouraging him to take more and more pain. 

_"You've gotta learn not trust a fox." Not-Stiles paused, smiling in the face of his horror. "Mmm-mmm. No, cause they're tricksters," its eyes shone with mirth, "They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone!" The next second the alpha felt the sting of a needle in the side of his neck and the world faded to black._

_Ok, think. If the Nogitsune took me somewhere, its gotta be setting for up another trick. It said it feeds on pain and chaos, so whatever it wants from me is going to bring more of one or both. What did it drug me with? What are these chains made of? Is Kira ok? Is Stiles ok?? Is he even still alive, trapped somewhere in there?_

Even though Scott was now more fully awake, he didn't notice the dark shape in the corner of the room. The Nogitsune stood there quietly, watching the Alpha's face for the moment he understood what was happening. He had been mumbling to himself and hyperventilating on and off for the last 15 minutes, but the fox could still tell the second he realized how screwed he was.

"Hey there Scotty, how are ya doing? I hope I didn't make those too tight," its smile widened, "wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

At this, Scott snapped to full attention. He fearfully searched the darkness for the monster's face and flinched when he glimpsed the manic glint in its eyes.

The fox slowly strolled to the foot of the bed, eyes traveling up and down the prone body as it spoke. 

"Aww, don't be like that." It reached out and strummed its fingers against Scott's right foot. "Look, I know we've gotten off to a bad start here, but I'm really not your enemy."

"Like hell you're not my enemy," Scott growled as he surged up on the bed. "You're a killer who's holding my best friend hostage." A whimper was punched from the alpha's lungs as the chains glowed and ripped his power away again.

"I wouldn't get too excited there Scott. Those chains were forged using a special kind of wolfsbane, from a mountain ash coal forge, under a super moon. Not even the most powerful alpha in the world would be able to get it up if they were wrapped in these." A manic giggle burst from its lips as it brought a hand up to cover its mouth. "And let's be honest, even your true alpha powers don't make you _that_ special." 

Not-Stiles's hand dropped from its mouth and it continued drumming its fingers against Scott. First it skimmed his shoe, then up his leg, across his torso, and finally the side of his face.

"What do you want from me? Things are pretty chaotic in Beacon Hills now, you obviously got away from the oni, and you already took all my pain away." He glared at the hand now caressing his jaw. "What's your game?"

The fox's smile grew wider and its stolen eyes lit up in a way they hadn't in months.

"Oh Scott. And here I thought you knew us so well. Sure I started some minor mayhem in town, and my life isn't in imminent danger, but you still have so much to give me." In a second its touch turned into a steel tight grip on the alpha's chin, and it turned him to look directly at his captor's face. "I don't just want the pain you soaked up from a few nobodies, I want _everything_."

A full body shiver raced down Scott's spine as he was forced to look into the eyes of a killer, the eyes that were no longer his best friend's. A second of silence hung in the air as both supernatural creatures studied each other.

"What do you mean, _everything_?" Scott sucked in a breath as not-Stiles leaned in closer. "Are you going to torture me? Use me as a portable meal?" He started seething again. "C'mon just tell me! What do you wa--."

His rant was cut off by the Nogitsune forcing Stiles's mouth against his own. There was no tenderness in the kiss, only sharp teeth digging into his lower lip and breathe that stank of blood rushing over his face. The creature held him there, licking his clenched teeth for a solid minute before pulling back with a smug grin.

"Do I really need to lay it out for you? I'm a millennium old creature who hasn't had a chance to stretch its legs," it chuckled, "or tongue in decades. You have to be one of the purest, most incorruptible souls I've ever encountered, and you just happen to come free with this body." It then released the alpha's chin, but leaned in close again. "Scott, you're so loyal, so devoted to Stiles there's no way you'd do anything to this body, and no way you'd let me just wander into the night without taking any available chance to save him." The fox started peppering kisses and small bits down Scott's jawline till its mouth rested directly against his ear. "You would do anything to save him wouldn't you? Anything to have him by your side again."

Its last words weren't a question, but a statement. They both knew it was true.

"You keep acting like your plan is obvious." Scott scrunched his eyes closed, overwhelmed by the feeling of his friend's lips and breathe tickling his ear. "You said you're going to give me a chance to save him. There's something you want me to do and if I do it you'll let him go." Scott hadn't missed the way the fox's eyes had swept across his prone form, or the possible significance of the kiss and current caresses, but it had to be an intimidation tactic. Something to get under his skin so he wouldn't be able to think as clearly. He just had to ignore it, just had to get the monster possessing his friend to keep talking until he could figure a way out of this.

"Well you're definitely on the right track their Scotty boy." The Nogitsune then swung back up to full height and stared some perverted version of lovingly down at its captive's face. "I'm going to take every happy memory and thought you've ever had of Stiles and taint it. I'm going to squeeze every ounce of happiness out of your sad existence until there is nothing left but poison." The abomination closed it's eyes for a second, breathing out a happy sigh. "Then once you're all hollowed out, I'm going to slip my way into that pretty body of yours, and we're going to have some fun." It paused for a second letting its words sink in before continuing. "See, thing is, as much fun as I've had in this body, he's too weak to contain me forever. He's already starting to break down and fall apart on me, so I need a stronger host. That would be you, oh Mr. super-special true alpha."

Scott actually retched at the cruel smile stretching across the face of someone he loved so much. He could barely choke out a response.

"You made it sound like I had a choice. What choice is there if you're just going to hurt me until you can take what you want anyways?" Tears began welling up in his eyes as the threat hit him in another wave. "You said you're going to slip into my body? Does that mean you're planning on possessing me?"

"Aww don't cry, shh shh shh shh," the fox began gently stroking his face again. "Of course you have a choice, you always have a choice." Scott exhaled the breathe he'd been holding in as a sob. "Your choice is this. Either you come with us willingly and let me do whatever I want to you. Orrrr," it stretched out the word for dramatic effect, "I'm going to keep you in these chains and kill everyone you love." It leaned in. "Slowly." It breathed the word across his lips. "And more painfully than you can imagine." 

The monster licked its lips in a motion painfully familiar to Scott, and began stroking his side over his clothes.

"I'll start with your mom. Maybe cut her limbs off one by one in front of you. It could take hours, especially if she puts her medical training to use and tries to stop the bleeding." Its hand now found a pec and continued massaging. "Maybe next I'll go for Allison. Shoot her with every arrow she owns and let her choke on blood while you watch, just out of reach." The monster then sighed again, rolling hits eyes as it pinched a nipple and appeared to think. "Truth is, it could be anyone. I really don't care, as long as it hurts you I would kill anyone on this planet." It looked back into Scott's eyes, reveling in the panic clearly visible there. "But we both know I won't have to do any of that, right? You're going to be a good doggy and do whatever I tell you to for as long as I want you to, and nobody but you will have to get hurt. Sound good?"

Scott was at a loss for words, but knew he needed to respond before the Nogitsune saw his silence as an act of defiance. "So if I do this, no one gets hurt and you'll let Stiles go." The demonic fox grinned and nodded playfully, silently waiting for his response. "Ok, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want."

The alpha instantly felt like he'd made a mistake as the fox's eyes lit up and it leaped up from the bed to stride across the room.

"I knew you'd make the right choice there Scotty! We've always believed in you," it chirped happily, sorting through a dark duffle bag. It then spun around, a small hypodermic needle syringe grasped in its right hand. "First things first, let's get the hell outta dodge!"

Scott cringed as the movie reference sounded so much like the friend he was trying to save, but didn't have more than a second to process its words as the needle slipped into his neck and the world faded to black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. If anyone wants more of this, please leave kudos or comments to let me know. 
> 
> Also, this is kind of a vent fic for me so just as a warning there is definitely going to be gore/torture in future chapters.


	2. Let Me Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Scott has to do is let Stiles in, let him help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as promised there is blood and minor(?) torture in this chapter. There is also non-consensual touching and drug use, just a warning.

As far as Scott could tell, it had only been a few days since he was forced into road-tripping with the beast currently wearing his best friend's face. It was difficult to keep track of the time, as he spent the majority of every day slipping in and out unconsciousness. On day two of the journey, not-Stiles had noticed him eyeing the bottle of fluid it had been injecting him with, and cheerily explained it was a mixture of animal tranquilizer and wolfsbane. Scott had voiced concern that the ketamine could be highly addictive, but the fox just brushed him off with a crooked smile and leaned in close while it slipped its needle into him.

_"Don't worry Scotty, as long as you're with me, I'll always get you your fix."_

He hated that he had no control over whether or not he got high, and he hated how often the Nogitsune whispered fucked up shit directly into his ear. He hated the shoulder rubs, greedy kisses, and mindless touching. It was like the creature wanted him to believe that it cared about him, that it was doing this all just so they could be together. Though, the being together part may have been true. So far, the Nogitsune had not allowed Scott out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time.

It would drive with its captive tranq'd out and loopy in the passenger seat, order food directly to whatever shitty motel they found, and follow him into the bathroom so he was constantly in arms' reach. 

Not that he was complaining, but the alpha had expected significantly more pain by this point. The way the fox spirit had smiled as it twisted the oni's katana in his gut led him to believe that their time together would be filled with violence and blood. So far all it had done was keep him high out of his mind, whisper disturbing things into his skin, and apparently drive them half-way across the country. Granted, all of those things were terrible, but none screamed evil the way he had expected.

While part of Scott just wanted it all to be over with so he wouldn't feel such overwhelming anxiety, he was also terrified that the second he asked why, the beast would pounce on him and rip him apart. So, he kept his tongue and tried to show as little reaction as possible to anything the Nogitsune said or did.

"Looks like we're here," not-Stiles said with a drawn out yawn. "I think I deserve some rest, don't you agree?" He glanced over at Scott but didn't give him time to respond. "After all, we're almost in Tennessee now, and getting very close to our destination." 

The alpha quietly nodded, a dose of the fox's concoction from an hour ago still damping down his mind.

"Oh come oooooon Scott. Don't give me the silent treatment," it reached over and grabbed him by the hair, "you know I want to hear everything you're thinking."

Tiny slivers of pain crept down Scott's neck as his hair was nearly ripped from his head. He gasped out a strained, "Yes,". Not-Stiles gave him an expectant face and a shrug, slowly tightening its grip. "Yes you deserve some rest after driving so long! This motel looks great!" He was able to add some energy to his voice, and it seemed to be enough to please the fox because it immediately let go of his scalp.

"No problem buddy. Now let's stop the chit-chat and get inside. I have something special planned for tonight." 

The ominous statement combined with the frankly insane look on the fox's face terrified Scott, but he schooled his features, and stumbled out of the stolen vehicle when prompted.

The Nogitsune was there to catch him when he tripped, and pulled him into its arms. It licked its lips slowly as it allowed its claws to slide out of its fingers and dig into the alpha's back.

"Be careful, wouldn't want you to hit your head." The way the creature's brow scrunched up and his mouth frowned in mock concern made Scott's skin boil, but he said nothing and allowed it to lead him into the room.

_One queen sized bed..._

Scott wished he could get as angry about that as he had the first couple nights, but it appeared the fox wouldn't give him an inch of space, even in sleep. As its kisses and touches increased in frequency, he felt dread pooling in his gut more every day. His initial hope that it was all an intimidation tactic seemed less and less credible.

"Oof!" The alpha had not being paying attention, zoning out as he stared at the bed. He now found himself face down on the filthy comforter.

"C'mooon wolf-boy," the bed dipped to his left as the Nogitsune sat down, "you gotta stop checking out on me so much. I know your last dose should be starting to wear off by now." Before he could push himself up, the fox shoved him down and started massaging his back. "Remember the time you fell down a flight of stairs during an asthma attack in the 7th grade? You were in so much pain for the next week, I had to rub your back every night till the bruises faded."

A slight moan accidentally slipped from Scott's mouth as the fox worked out a particularly painful kink. 

"You haven't needed me to take away your pain in so long," the creature sighed and continued kneading the tense muscles. "Not since you got those wolfy healing powers. Though, I guess a long car ride can make even an alpha cramp up."

Despite himself, Scott could feel his whole body relaxing, even as his captor's hands drifted closer to the back of his neck. His cotton-filled head didn't even register the creature's switch to referring to itself as Stiles.

"You know I've always been willing to rub your sore muscles, hold you when you were scared, even cuddle you for warmth." A sinister smile spread across the fox's face as it leaned in, pressing its nose into the crook of its captive's neck and inhaling deeply. "Did you ever wonder why?"

Scott's brain had a hard time catching up, but once it did he immediately tensed again.

"It's because since the forth grade, I've wanted to fuck you." The creature held firm as Scott tried to rear up and dislodge it from his back. Its terrifyingly strong grip easily held him in place. "What, you weren't expecting that? Didn't notice all those times I'd rush to the shower while we were hanging out? How could you not catch the way I stare at your lips?" It chuckled. "And the number of times I've gotten morning wood after we slept in the same bed? How could you not see it Scott?"

_There's no way that could be true! I would have noticed, or Stiles would have told me and we could have talked about it! We've never hid anything from each other!_

"That can't be true! You-" Both realized his slip up, "Stiles would have talked to me about it." Scott's mind started racing, desperately searching for some forgotten memory that could prove or disprove the Nogitsune's words.

As distracted as he was, the alpha didn't notice the set of claws beginning to dig into the meat of his shoulders.

"Oh, but how could I have told you when it might have scared you away? I couldn't risk my best friend hating me." The fox drew in a deep breath and without a word of warning ripped its claws down the full length of Scott's back.

"AUGH-" before the alpha could let out more than a gasp his face was forced down into the mattress. A gurgle slipped past his lips, and he could feel blood beginning to ooze out his back.

"Shhhh," the Nogitsune breathed across his skin. "As much as I love the sound of your voice, I'd have to kill anyone who came to check on us. And frankly, I'm a liiittle too tired for murder at the moment." The fox smiled as it drug its hands through the shredded remains of hoodie and blood soaked skin. "As much as I wanted to kiss you, a darker part of me has always loved seeing you in pain. You're just so expressive, so open about what you're feeling. It's," another deep slash, this time up his back from tailbone to shoulder, "intoxicating."

A whimper escaped the alpha's lips, but he made no attempt to move. His entire back felt like it was on fire. The drugs had stolen his strength, but did nothing to numb his pain.

The fox started humming to itself as it played with the torn edges of flesh, occasionally adding another scratch or digging a claw into an already gaping wound. All the while it kept Scott still with a punishing grip on the back of his neck, and watched the way the hot red blood swelled out of his skin and soaked into the bed.

"I guess I should be careful. Looks like all that wolfsbane is stopping you from healing as quickly." It started massaging the ruined skin again, each grope and squeeze pushing more blood to the surface. "Wouldn't want you die on my Scotty. You know I love you too much."

A sob escaped the alpha's lips. Then another, and another, and then he was crying his eyes out into the blankets.

"Awww, shh shh. None of that now." The demonic fox flipped Scott over onto his back. "No need to cry, I'm here for you. Stiles is here to take away your pain."

Scott found himself looking up into the creature's face, an expression of intense concern settling on its features. A blood soaked hand came to rest on his neck as its body rested gently over his own. He felt sickened, but a part of him relaxed as he looked into those eyes he knew so well.

"Tell me Scott do you want me take away your pain? Do you want Stiles to make it all better?"

Another sob escaped the alpha's lips as felt the comforter begin to stick to and pull at his gaping wounds.

"All you have to do is ask." The look of mock concern intensified. "Just ask me to make you feel better and I will. I've always been there for you, let me help like when I used to bandage your knees from falls on the playground."

Another intense wave of heat and pain forced a gasp from Scott's lips, and he mumbled a response.

"What was that now? You have to speak up if you want me to help you."

"Yes, please make the pain go away." Tears ran freely from the alpha's eyes now, both from the torture and his shame at begging. "Please, please just make me feel better."

The second he stopped talking the fox swept down to his lips. "So good for me, see all you had to do was ask."

With that the alpha's mouth was captured in a tender kiss. In just seconds he felt his body beginning to numb the same way it did in the animal clinic, lifetimes ago. A moan was punched from his lungs as all the sensations in his body were hollowed out and replaced by a blissful nothingness.

The Nogitsune took advantage of Scott's moan, and slipped its tongue into his mouth. It gently licked his tongue and teeth, pulling more moans from its exhausted captive.

Pulling back slightly to allow each of them to breathe, it sighed and spoke softly into his cheek. "See how good we can be together? This is how good it feels when you give in to me. When you give in to the inevitable."

Scott couldn't even muster a response to that. The last dregs of his agony were swiftly leaving his body, and as they did he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"That's ok, you don't have to say anything this time. I know you feel it too." The fox then rolled off of the alpha and started to pull him up against his chest in a blood-soaked cuddle. "Time to go to sleep now, we've got another long day of driving ahead of us."

 

ooo

 

The fox smiled as it nosed the back of its captive's neck and listened to his breathing even into the deep rhythm of sleep. Of course, it itself never needed to sleep, but it felt nice to hold the warm body in its arms. Maybe a part of Stiles was filtering through. It did have full access to all of his memories, and had let the boy remain conscious. Well, maybe 'let' wasn't the right word. It doubted the teen wanted to watch his own hands rip his best friend apart, but the moments of tenderness seemed to rile him up the most. Every kiss it could feel Stiles screaming behind his eyes, and every caress his pain welled up so intensely it felt like ecstasy. 

Oh well, it would hold off the next dose of wolfsbane for now, but would still probably need to bandage some of the deeper gashes. It wouldn't do to have its project up and die on it. With a sigh, the fox pulled itself from the teen, literally having to rip its shirt from the quickly drying blood gluing it to his back.

"Welp, time to get work," it muttered into the dark room, and set about gathering the supplies it would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha ok. Another one done. Once again, I have no idea how long I'm going to make this fic, but I'm having a good time writing it so there will probably be another few chapters at least. Leave kudos/comments please if there's anything you particularly like, and I may include more of that in future chapters :o


	3. Just Ask Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more days have passed and Scott's situation continues to get worse. Does he really want to know what the Nogitsune is thinking? Or would it just be easier to let his mind slip away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings are the same as the rest of the fic: mind games, non-consensual touching, drug use, etc. hope you enjoy!

If Scott thought he had been disoriented at the beginning of the trip, he was truely lost now. Days melted together as it seemed his captor was upping the dose of werewolf roofies the closer they got to their destination. As terrifying as uncertainty was, Scott grew more and more anxious every time he surfaced and realized more time had passed.

Twice he had opened his eyes to an empty room, wrapped in that special chain and abandoned. That was so much worse than anything the Nogitsune had put him through so far, because all he could do was helplessly lay there and think about all things the creature might do to him and all the ways any attempted escape plan could fail. 

Even as their deal stood, the alpha knew that the fox didn't trust him to stay put after it began slicing into him. The first night was the worst, he had allowed himself to get lulled into a false sense of security and paid dearly for letting his guard drop. Since then, the dosage of ketamine had increased significantly, and he realized it was all a part of the fox's campaign to break him down.

Now, he was only awake to eat twice a day, food that he had no choice over, to lay in the creature's arms as it recounted precious memories of Stiles and his friendship, and to experience agony that would only get taken away when he broke down into tears and begged.

One night, the creature had spent an hour slowly forcing out then ripping off his claws, all while dreamily reminding him of the day in 6th grade when the two had to spend 3 hours in the hospital because Scott broke his wrist skateboarding. He held out until his seventh finger, when his first claw pulled started to reform. 

_"Well would you look at that. Guess I'll have to start all over."_

The dead eyed smile the Nogitsune flashed in his face as he picked up his right hand again had Scott vomiting up his dinner and begging it to stop.

He didn't want to think about getting his legs broken, chest slashed, stomach beaten. No, if he was experiencing a moment of clarity he needed to focus on what was happening around him.

It appeared the two were in a new car, the forth one if he remembered correctly, and were currently swinging around the harsh, winding turns of a mountain highway. The vertigo must have been what awakened him. The alpha focused on keeping his breathing and heart rate in check, so as to not alert his captor of his consciousness. It seemed to be working, so he cautiously opened his eyes a millimeter more and searched the passing scenery for anything he might recognize. So far all he could see were yellow "FALLING ROCK" signs embedded against steep, rock walls, and lush greenery. He wished he had taken AP ecology, then he might be able to identify his location by the types of trees.

"I know you're awake now Scotty boy," the fox turned to him with an inquisitive expression. "Or did you think you somehow caught a lucky break and just woke up on your own?" The fox grinned and turned back to the road, cutting the wheel hard to the right to correct its turn.

Scott's stomach lurched at the sudden movement and bile begin to rise in the back of his throat.

"Hey now!" A hand shot off the wheel and slapped his cheeks lightly. "Don't throw up on me again, that was nasty as hell Scott." 

The alpha swallowed what was in his throat, and opened his eyes to watch the road again. "I wouldn't be getting carsick if you just kept your eyes on the road." He glanced over at the fox and immediately regretted saying anything.

Not-Stiles' face scrunched up in a frown, like it had just tasted something unexpectedly bitter. "Hey, don't diss on my driving dude. I think I'm doing a pretty fuckin' good job for how long we've been on the road."

A beat of silence passed and when he was not chastised for speaking up, Scott gained the courage to ask a question. "How long _have_ we been on the road?" Another beat of silence. "I mean, from what I can tell, it's gotta have been more than a week."

The Nogitsune seemed to think for a moment, brows drawing down over its stolen eyes and a hum rumbling out of its throat. "To be honest, I haven't really been keeping track. I've just been having such a good time watching the scenery and stirring up a little chaos in the towns we pass through." It sighed contently, "this is just like the roadtrip we always talked about taking, isn't it? Just the two of us, a set of wheels, and miles and miles of dark asphalt."

Scott glanced back out his window at the rock walls and trees. He mumbled into his fist, "this isn't quite like I imagined it,".

The fox chucked. "I guess that's true. After all, I think we agreed to drive in shifts." It strummed its fingers on the wheel, taking in the scenery for a moment before speaking again. "To answer your question, I think we've been on the road for about ten days now." It shrugged. "Maybe give or take a day."

Scott slouched further into his seat.

_In ten days we could be anywhere in the country! Though Sti- the fox said that we were getting close to wherever it's taking us when we entered Tennessee. That means we're probably somewhere in the smokies. Shit, that just means we're getting further away from other people._

More silence passed between the pair as the young alpha focused in on his thoughts and his demonic companion contently watched the road.

"So you're not going to even try to ask?"

Scott startled and looked up. "Ask what?"

The fox made an exaggerated gesture of rolling its eyes. "You want to know where we are, where we're going, and why I chose this moment to let you wake up."

"I didn't think you would tell me anything about our location. I mean," the alpha rubbed at his temples, "you've gone pretty far to keep me in the dark about our destination."

Not-Stiles hummed. "That's all true, but it would be nice of you to ask. C'mon, you've got to be dying to know." It wiggled its eyebrows and glanced over at its captive again.

Just in that moment, the stolen vehicle drifted closer to the side of the road. Another wickedly sharp turn was rushing towards them and it was all Scott could do in his doped out state not to shriek at their approaching doom.

Of course, the fox had quick enough reflexes and corrected the wheel before they could fly off the side of the road. 

"Would you just please not crash the car!" Scott felt a shot of adrenaline break through the drugs for a second as he raised his voice. "No matter what your plans are, I don't think they involve us both impaled by glass and metal down the side of a cliff!" Scott caught himself and shot a look over to make sure the driver hadn't turned to him again and endangered their lives.

The Nogitsune just chucked quietly, both eyes facing forward and both hands clenching the wheel. Its fingers were starting to turn white by the force of its grip, but before Scott could apologize its right hand flew across the car and socked him in the jaw. As the alpha recovered, he made the mistake of swaying over to his left, and that same hand wrapped around his throat with a punishing force.

"How do you know that's not want I want? Hmm?" It's claws drew blood as they dug into his neck. "Don't tell me what to do Scott. Right now all you need to worry about is doing EXACTLY-" it's fingers tightened, "what I tell you too. Don't worry your pretty little head with anything else."

Scott gurgled quietly past his restricted airway, but forced his hands to stay in his lap. The last time he tried to stop it, it ended in the claw pulling incident.

"There, that's what I like to hear. Now you have a question for me, don't you?" The Nogitsune released its hold and returned both hands to the wheel.

It took Scott a second to catch his breath and fight through the brain fog that had started to take him again.

"Where-" he gasped, "are we going." He tried to rest in his seat as far from the creature as possible.

"So glad you asked, best-friend. You see, I wanted to find somewhere nice and secluded for us to spend some quality time together." It chuckled. "And we both know how crazy intense that pack of ours can get when they're trying to find someone. Sooooo, I did some digging before we left and I think I found us the perfect getaway." The fox seemed to puff up its chest in pride for a moment, before relaxing back in its seat. "Are you ready to hear this? So my dead mother had a brother who I never really met. Turns out he died a few years ago too, but his husband's father owns a quaint little hunting cottage way out in the woods here. He's out of the country for the next couple months, so it should be free and ready for us when we get there."

To be honest with himself, Scott hadn't spent much time trying to figure out how the Nogitsune was getting the money they'd been using, acquiring the cars or drugs, or really anything about the logistics of its plan. He was surprised the creature was being so forthcoming with information right now, and didn't want it to stop.

"So basically, you're taking me to some remote shack, owned by someone barely related to you, out in the middle of nowhere." He felt a brief flicker of hope that because the owner of the shack had a connection to Stiles, his friends might be able to track them down. He kept it off his face and wore a look of intense exasperation.

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a cigar!" Not-Stiles gigged to itself, wanting so badly to watch its captive's face, but unwilling to risk having to clean up more vomit. "Aren't you excited Scott? We'll get to enjoy each other's company without any interruptions, and take in all that fresh mountain air!"

Both sat in relative silence for the next couple minutes, their decent gradually evening out until they hit the valley floor.

"Now Scott," the fox turned to face him briefly, able to keep the wheel steady on this portion of road, "I know there's a bigger question that's been rattling around your head from day one."

The alpha's brow lowered as he tried to figure out what exactly his captor was referring to. "I've had a lot of questions, you're going to have to be more specific."

The fox pouted, eyes shifting over again to pierce his own with the most pitiful puppy-eyed look he'd seen on Stiles' face in ages. "Don't tell me I have to spell this one out for you too." Silence. "C'mon man, you know the only question that really matters to you. Is Stiles still alive? Can he see what I'm doing to you?"

Scott swallowed heavily and turned his full attention onto not-Stiles. It was right, the question had been circling his mind constantly. He hadn't asked not only because he didn't expect a straight answer, but because he was terrified of what that answer might be. Would it be worse if he was unconscious and near the point of death, or if he was fully aware and knew everything that was happening?

"T-tell me then," the alpha winced at his stutter. "Is Stiles awake in there?"

The fox's twisted smile seemed to shine even brighter, and he pulled his right hand off the wheel again and slid it over Scott's thigh. "Yeah, he's awake." It squeezed at the jean-covered flesh. "And he can see everything, smell everything, hear everything-" its hand slid up higher and started massaging his upper thigh, " even taste and _feel_ everything." The fox looked over again and soaked in the expression of dawning horror on its captive's face. It then retracted its hand and looked forward at the road like nothing had happened.

Scott gritted his teeth for a moment, holding back an angry growl that would surely get him punished. Yet, another question caught his attention. He was afraid to ask this one too, but the Nogitsune had been surprising forthcoming with information and he didn't know how long it'd be before he got another chance to ask.

"Is there any chance, you'd let me speak to him? I mean directly speak to the real Stiles and have him answer me?" The alpha tensed his entire body, waiting for a punch or a grab he felt was sure to come. Instead, the fox seemed to be taking a moment to think.

"While I'm touched by your friendly affection, you know I don't do freebies." He paused. "No, you're going to have to give me something in return."

Scott blanked. He had not expected to get this far and was quickly searching his mind for what the fox wanted that he hadn't already took. 

_Oh shit._

"By something, do you mean I have to let you possess me to talk to Stiles?" He didn't know if he could do that, he was now holding onto a glimmer of hope that they would be tracked to the cabin.

The Nogitsune burst out laughing, a sound so warm and familiar it made Scott's chest physically ache. " _Let_ you possess me," me mocked. "Scott when it's time for that you won't be _letting_ me do anything. By then, there will be a Stiles shaped hole carved from your soul that I'll slip into." The creature sighed and continued. "Nope! For this homework assignment you've to get creative! Think of something you can give me or do for me that you think is equal to the amount of time you want to speak with our third guest."

The fox then turned its full attention back to the road. The car was starting another accent out of valley, and it seemed to have said everything it wanted to.

_Ok, so it said that I have to think of something 'creative' to do and how much time I'll get depends on how much it likes it. It can clearly already torture me or feed on me whenever it wants. I can't leave, I'm only allowed to be awake when it wants. What is there that it hasn't already taken?_

At that moment something clicked that the alpha wished didn't and his face started to burn bright red.

_It wants me to have sex with it. It keeps telling me how much Stiles wants to sleep with me, kisses me, touches me. Oh g o d. I don't think I can do it. Even for Stiles I don't think I can do it._

Scott felt his heart rate spiking up as reevaluated everything the creature had done to him in that light.

_It wasn't just intimidation. It's been touching me because it wants to._

All the times it rubbed his pecks and thighs, all the moans it swallowed as it sucked the pain from his lips... The abomination wearing his friend's face had been getting off on it. Not just feeding like when it stole his pain, but enjoying itself at Scott's expense.

Scott did throw up then. Mostly water at this point, but it still left an acrid taste in mouth and pulled a string of cusses out of his driving companion.

"Shit! Scott c'mon! You know there isn't room here to pull over! What the hell's wrong with you?" The fox seethed but didn't take its eyes of the treacherous road.

"I-I'm sorr-" he gagged again but was able to choke it back. "I think it's the drugs, or the wolfsbane. It's been hurting my stomach." Scott squeezed his eyes shut, and forced his breathing to even out.

"Grrr, you're so frustrating sometimes. You know that right?"

The alpha didn't open his eyes or respond with more than a slight grunt.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you," the fox reached into his cup holder and pulled out a syringe, "but obviously you can't be trusted with consciousness right now."

Scott's eyes flew open, but his reaction was too slow as the needle jabbed into his neck again. In seconds he felt himself slipping away, and could only catch a glimpse of a passing road sign. 

"Exit for 19E next 5 miles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this chapter was a little slow, but the next one will be edgy and terrible again, I promise!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of having a 'good' ending and a 'bad' ending, but I don't know how well it'd work out so if you have an opinion on that feel free to comment :)


	4. Scream For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth has arrived. The fox wearing a stolen face now has Scott exactly where it wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains honest to god torture. If that isn't your cup of tea there isn't really anything plot related here so you can skip it. Enjoy~

Scott didn't have words for how much he despised waking up like this. Always somewhere new, always weakened, or bound up, or both. He opened his sleep crusted eyes and took stock of his surroundings. 

"Oh good! You're finally awake!" His captor stood up from a chair pushed in the corner of the concrete room they were in. Glancing around more, Scott took in the exposed light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, the steel tables pushed against two of the walls, the variety of hooks and knives hanging from cork board stands, the purple chain binding him in place, and finally the manic grin on the fox's face.

"Now Scotty, I can tell you're nervous," the Nogitsune smirked, "but you don't have to worry about _giving_ me anything right now." Its eyebrows wiggled, but it seemed as sincere as it ever was.

Scott's body relaxed minutely, but he was still nervous, trying to figure out the creature's next move. This was the first time it'd stayed in the room with him while he was physically restrained since that first day. Since then, it'd just held him in place with drugs and a supernatural strength that felt incredibly wrong coming from Stiles' limbs. This was also the first time the creature had allowed him to completely sober up.

A resounding slap disrupted the silence of the small room, and Scott felt his head slam into the chair back. His face was then yanked forward by a bruising grip on his chin.

"None of that now. I'm sure you've got questions but I'm," a clawed finger drew down his naked chest, "s t a r v i n g." A set of four claws ripped open the flesh that they traced moments ago.

Scott let out nothing but a grunt. With his head clear, he knew he could endure much more pain before giving in. Unfortunately, he also realized the fox would be able to draw much more suffering from his body now that he was healing normally.

The Nogitsune sighed to itself, watching its scratches seal themselves back up almost before any blood could escape the wounds. "Just breathtaking Scotty. I've been waiting to properly rip you apart for daaaays-" on the drawn out 'a', the fox drug all of its claws across the alpha's ribs.

"Gah-AGH," Scott panted out more than a grunt. The sensation of his bone being scraped was excruciating, but still not enough to warrant a scream. "Is that all you got?" More panting as he looked up into not-Stiles' eyes, "I was really expecting more from you." Scott winced and grunted again as the claws briefly dug further into his chest, but bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep quiet.

"You know what, I think you're right." The creature reared back, pulling chunks of sensitive skin with it as it withdrew its hands. "We're past the point of scratching now, aren't we? While I love the feeling of your skin ripping under my finger tips, I can do better than that."

Scott shivered but continued to bite his cheek. Dread pooled in his gut and he wished he hadn't said anything, but it was harder to stay silent now that he had full control of his faculties.

The fox started whistling a tune that it took him a moment to place. Once he did, a half choked laugh burst from his lips before he could hold it back.

"Do you like my singing?" The fox's back was towards him now, so he was able to see its shoulders tense momentarily before it began rifling through its bag.

It was the doctor who opening theme. He'd only ever watched a few episodes under Stiles' command, but he heard it too often blaring out of his friend's earbuds while they were supposed to be studying. It stung, hearing something so familiar in this place, but not quite enough to warrant more than a hitched breathe.

Scott listened to the sounds the objects in the Nogitsune's bag made as it ruffled through them. With his hearing back up to near full capacity, he identified what sounded like a few small metal objects _(knives)_ , then wood scraping against fabric _(club? no probably a hammer)_ , and finally the tinkling of individual rods together _(nails or screws)_. He cussed quietly. Knives he had expected, what the hell was monster going to do with nails?

"Ah-ha!" The fox spun around and practically danced up to the chair, both of its hands hidden behind its back. "Choose one! Either side Scott!" 

The alpha wanted to grown at the familiar gimmick, but instead nodded his head and said, "the right one."

"Oh good choice! I think we're both going to enjoy this." The fox backed up to its bag, confusing Scott for a moment before it hid the tool it had been holding in its left. "Ah, ah, ah. No spoilers~"

Scott grimaced but said nothing, the fox's excitement gave him a bad feeling.

The fox slowly drew its right hand in front of it, and showed its captive the gleaming silver nails and hammer Scott had heard rustling in its bag. He schooled his expression, looked the fox directly in the face, and asked, "What? Are we going to build something together?"

He got only a cheeky smile and a shrug in response. Slowly, the fox leaned in, placed a nail just over his left armpit, and whacked it in.

"AUUGH, OH, ohshitno, no, no," Scott hadn't been expecting pain that intense and was left breathless.

"No? What do you mean no? We're just getting started." The next swing drove the nail an inch deeper, and the Nogitsune hummed at the slight popping sound it made as it pierced the alpha's shoulder joint.

Scott whimpered, but he was so out of breath he couldn't shout, even if he wanted to. He was pretty sure a normal human would have passed out by this point.

_Lucky me._

The fox started whistling the familiar theme song again, continuing to tap the nail further into its captive's joint. It quickly grew bored of it though, there was little blood, and Scott had only been grunting and whimpering under his breath for the past few strokes. 

Finally, the head of the nail rested against the skin of his shoulder. Scott whined at the realization, but it didn't compare to the all consuming pain.

"Oh wow, what a show," the fox laughed sarcastically. "Really Scotty, the best you can do is whimper? Guess I'll just have to try harder."

The words filtered through, but the alpha showed no reaction other than a slight shiver.

The fox shook its head, "C'moooon. Let me hear your voice." At this, the creature placed a second nail against the flesh of his right armpit. "Let's see if this one does it for ya, hmm?"

The hammer slammed down again, and Scott felt his entire body seize up. Blood flew from his lips as his teeth cut into his tongue.

Scott had thought the drugs were bad, the kissing was bad, the days tied up with his own thoughts were bad... nothing had come close to this.

'Unfortunately' for the Nogitsune, the alpha's reactions after that first nail strike were much the same as they had been on his other side. Apparently, it had overdone things. Scott was clearly in some form of shock, and had all but ceased reacting. Sighing, it made quick work of hammering the nail the rest of the way in, then abruptly stood up and returned to its bag.

Scott evened out his breathing and collected himself. As long as he didn't move his arms, the pain was fast becoming bearable. He could feel the heat of joint fluid and blood leak down his biceps, but chose to ignore it the best he could.

"Ok now," the fox turned back towards him, a cigar clipper in its stolen fingers. "I've got a little experiment I'd like to conduct." It approached its captive, smiling darkly and pacing around his chair.

Scott tensed. He had watched enough bad horror flics to guess what was going to happen, and tried to brace himself, white knuckling the arms of the chair.

"Shhhh, none of that now. Just relax," the creature whispered into the crook of his neck. "This is going to pinch, just a bit, but I know you're as curious about how your healing works as Stiles is."

There it was again, the Nogitsune trying to rile him up by playing with his emotions. He was grateful it hadn't begun referring to itself as Stiles yet today, but that gratitude was cut short when he felt his left pinky finger getting pulled up off the arm rest.

"No begging yet? You're not even going to ask me stop?" Scott held firm, but felt his anxiety spike as his captor smiled into his skin. "Well I'll take that as a 'go ahead'."

Almost faster than the alpha could process, cold metal surrounded his finger, then agony blazed up his arm. A sickening crunch cut the silence of the room.

"GUH-" he gasped, but bit into his cheeks hard before another sound could leave him.

"You know, a part of me was hoping it'd still be moving once I cut it off..." The fox dangled Scott's mangled digit in front of his face, and he felt himself gag. "I wonder how it tastes..." his finger left his field of vision, and waves of revulsion slammed into his chest as wet, slurping sounds penetrated his left ear. "Mmm, salty~"

Scott shivered, the combination of disgust and agony shooting up and down his arm finally forced tears from his eyes.

"Now onto the experimental part of all this," the fox hummed into the alpha's ear. "I want you to watch-" his hair was gripped and his head forced into pointing at his mangled hand, "very closely."

Scott watched in confusion as his finger was placed against the stub, then held there as the fox wrapped medical tape around the seam where they met.

"Let's time you," the fox pulled a smartphone he didn't recognize out of its pocket and started the stopwatch app. "Just move it when you can again, ok?" The soothing tone made Scott feel worse, but he kept still and observed. 

In just under five minutes his finger twitched, and the alpha let out a small sigh of relief. "Amazing," not-Stiles gasped into his neck, "I can't wait to get me a body as incredible as yours." Scott felt his middle finger now being pulled back and tensed every muscle. "Though, I don't think I'll have to wait toooo long."

Another sickening crunch, this one accompanied by a wet tearing sound, and the alpha couldn't hold back his voice.

"AAAUGH-" a quick breathe in, "FUUUUCK!" It was like once the levee broke, Scott couldn't stop screaming. His wails filled the cramped room until his voice cracked and he was able to calm himself. He slumped in his chair, panting as bloody saliva dripped freely from his lips.

The Nogitsune chucked darkly in his ear, "That's what I like to hear Scott," it gently peppered kisses across the crook of his neck. "Just let your voice out, there's no one to hear you for miles."

Tears started streaming down the alpha's face, but he grit his teeth and steadied his breath, not wanting to give the creature any more satisfaction.

"Aww, what a shame." He felt a nip of blunt teeth against his shoulder. "You know, good wolfs get rewarded," his middle finger was then shoved past his lips, "and bad dogs get punished."

In one fluid motion, the fox swung around Scott's body to straddle his lap, forced the clippers down his right middle finger and squeezed. Even the third time, the sickening crunch and pop rattled around the alpha's head like a night terror.

Scott whimpered and gurgled past his amputated digit, trying with all his willpower not to bite through it and mangle it further. He was only partially successful, and a stream of tacky blood oozed down his chin.

"Aww," the demon leaned in to lick the blood off his crooked jawline, "you hurt yourself."

The deranged giggle, accompanied by a manic glint in its eyes, caused Scott to gag hard. He closed his throat, and tried to blink away unshed tears, not wanting to excite the creature further.

The Nogitsune gently squeezed the sides of his face until he caught on and opened his mouth. His finger was pulled from his lips. 

"Now onto stage two of the experiment," the fox hummed. "Let's see if your body can tell which fingers belong where."

Scott wanted badly to rip the creature's face off, but grit his teeth and tried not to move. As expected from the fox's statement, his left finger was placed against his right stub, and his right against his left. Both were bound in tape, and the fox gleefully started its stopwatch, still perched on its victim's lap.

"Same as before, show me when you can move." The alpha desperately wanted to pretend this wasn't happening and retreat into his mind, but needed to know just as badly if he would heal.

The five minute marked passed with blood still dripping down the alpha's hands. Then it was ten, then fifteen, then just as Scott was beginning to lose hope, a tremor racked his arms from nail embedded shoulders to finger tips, and both of his middle digits twitched.

The fox sighed contently as it unwrapped the tape and gazed down at its work. "Well I would say this experiment was an overwhelming success." It stroked both his hands gently. "Take a look Scotty boy, aren't you curious to see how it turned out?"

Scott didn't want to give the creature more satisfaction, but he _needed_ to know. A sob escaped his ruined mouth at the sight. Both of his fingers were attached backwards, tensing them bringing the tips closer to the backs of his hands.

"Ooooh god." He couldn't breathe. The world started spinning as the alpha hyperventilated, wrecked whimpers and gags clawing from his throat. "Why, why would you do this," tears streamed down Scott's face again as he choked out each word, "why would you-" a panicked grunt, "why would do this to a body you want to possess?"

_THIS IS WRONG. This is so wrong. Oh shit shit shit shit shit! Will I ever be able to write again? Drive again? I look so fucking deformed!_

The Nogitsune apparently ignored the question, smiled and continued stroking his hands. "I'm going to give you a choice." It gently ran a claw down each of the twitching digits. "Either, you can stay like this until I'm," it breathed out a sigh, " _inside of you_. Ooorrrr if you ask me super nicely I can fix them for you now." The demonic fox shrugged like it had no opinion. "It's all up to you Scott, but I promise I won't give you another chance to correct your fingers if I don't do it now."

_OH GOD. Can I do it? Can I hold out until help comes and have my mom, or Derek, or someone else do it for me? I've already endured that thing ripping off three, if I can just stand it two more times I won't be stuck as a freak. I have to do this. I CAN't do this. Oh fuck it, I can do this._

"Clock's a tickin' Scott, what'll it be?" The creature reached up to grab Scott's jaw, forcing eye contact. "Better act fast."

"yes.... please," the alpha whispered into their shared air. "Make it better, God-" his eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he sucked in a desperate breath, "please put my fingers back on normally."

"That's sweet, but you're going to have to do better than that." The fox greedily inhaled the scent of agony off its captive's skin, this was going to be a hell of a meal.

Scott sobbed, already hating himself for what he was about to say. He could endure pain, but he couldn't endure whatever fucked up shit this counted as. "Please Stiles, I'm begging you! Make it all better, help me feel better."

Lightning fast, the fox reached down and sheared off both fingers. As they fell towards the floor, it grasped a nailhead with each hand and tore them free. Scott inhaled deeply to scream, but it was swallowed by the creature's greedy mouth. He could feel the vibrations from his agonized wail pass through his lips and into his captor's. Almost instantly, his pain was pulled away, and Scott relaxed back into the chair. He couldn't move a muscle, body still even as blood pumped out of his skin with every heartbeat. The Nogitsune followed him back, tongue roughly thrusting into his mouth, fingers forgotten on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH So I don't know how well I did. This is my first time writing a scene like this so I hope it's ok! I realize it cuts off a little awkwardly, but I decided to split one long chapter into two so people could skip this one if it was too much. The next chapter is close to being finished so I'll probably upload it in a few hours :>


	5. Say Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodied and exhausted, Scott can feel his will beginning to break. Is there really a chance that he could be saved? That his pack would swoop in at the last second with a miracle cure? Could he even last that long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up directly after the end of the last one. It's mainly mind-games again :o

The more the pain left him and his wounds healed, the more aware the alpha became. He started squirming in the creature's grasp, unhappy to have his mouth so thoroughly explored.

"Oh-oh," the Nogitsune was now panting its foul smelling breath directly into Scott's lips, a look on its face like it was recovering from a massive orgasm. It groaned, "ooooh Scott, that was so delicious. Thank you."

Scott was mildly surprised the creature was thanking him, but with dawning horror looked down its body. Clearly visible, even in the low light, a dark stain slowly spread across the front of its jeans. The alpha flinched back in revulsion, but made no comment.

Snapping out of its daze, the fox pulled itself from Scott's lap and bent down to the floor to pick up his digits. "You were so good for me, time to get your reward." This time around, the alpha kept his eyes focused on the creature's actions. It didn't have the best track record for telling him the truth, and he did _not_ want to have to go through all this again.

The Nogitsune didn't bother timing how long it took his hands to heal this time, it had apparently gotten all it wanted from him for the moment.

"Now then, why don't I show you around the place?" 

Scott perked up at the chance to actually stretch his legs, but before he could get too excited, the fox pulled a thick band of shimmering, purple metal from its bag in the corner.

"Is that a-" god he couldn't even say the word.

"Yup! It's a collar Scott. If I'm going to give you free rein of the house, I've got to make sure you don't wolf out on me." The fox grinned, snapping the metal open and striding forward. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'd hate to have to hurt Stiles if you got some crazy thought in your head and tried to leave."

Scott swallowed a mouthful of blood and nodded. Just then, a thought struck him and he narrowed his eyes. "You said you'd give me 'free rein'. How am I supposed to get around if I can't move?" It hurt to speak with his throat still ragged from screaming, but he had to ask.

Not-Stiles shook its head, tutting under its breath. "Scott, Scott, c'mon. You've gotta be smarter than that." It paused and was met only with a blank look. "This isn't nearly enough metal to paralyze you! Haven't you noticed every time I chain you up I use like 20 feet of the stuff? My god, kids these days."

Scott just sat still, allowing the collar to be snapped around his neck and resolutely ignoring the wet spot on the front of his captor's pants. He felt weaker once it was settled, but felt his paralysis dissipating as the chains holding him to the chair were unwound. 

He flexed his hands, relieved that they were fully intact again, and stood up on shaky legs. Unfortunately, the fox noticed this and pulled him into an unwanted embrace as the feeling returned to his limbs. 

Not-Stiles caressed his back and sides as it let him slip from its grasp. It kept a hand on his lower back, and escorted him out of the grey room and into the sunshine of a muggy, hot afternoon. 

Scott gasped, he didn't expect to be let outside at all, much less on day one, but as he took account of his surroundings any hope he felt flickering in his chest was snuffed out. Completely surrounding the shack, and a decently sized wooden cottage a few yards away, were hundreds and hundreds of purple flowers.

"Wolfsbane." The alpha hissed under his breath. His chest chose that very moment to seize up, as a breeze blew pollen from the blossoms directly into his face. 

"GAH. CAN'T. BREATHE." 

"Oh no," the fox seemed to take joy in watching the wolf choke. "Do you need your inhaler?"

Scott groaned and glared up at it. He knew _it_ knew perfectly well what was happening, but was too exhausted to do more than pant. "Take me-" wheeze, "inside-" groan, "please".

Not-Stiles' brow lowered in mock confusion. "Do you want to back into the slaughter-shack Scott? I didn't realize you liked it so much in there."

Fuck, he hated the way the Nogitsune teased him. Always forcing that extra ounce of pain and humiliation from every encounter. "No. The. House." Scott didn't know how much more of the poison air he take in before he passed out.

"Alright!" The fox chirped. With that, it bent down at the waist and swept Scott into a bridal carry.

All the wolf could do was groan his dissatisfaction, but he knew he had to pick his battles. The fox confidently strode up to the house, but instead of entering though the side door in front of them, it walked around to the front.

Even choking near to death, Scott caught onto what it was doing.

Without another moment of hesitation, the fox kicked open the unlocked door, and dramatically carried him over the threshold.

"Oh honey, we're home~" not-Stiles sang into the empty shack, leaning down to steal a kiss from Scott's still panting lips. As the door closed behind them, the alpha was able to suck in frantic gulps of clean air, and struggled in the creature's arms. He was promptly dropped on his ass.

"The thanks I get for helping you out.." it muttered with an eye roll. "No thank you for tending to your wounds? Or for bringing you inside so you could breathe?" The fox squat down in front the alpha and continued, "it's only good manners, friend. But it's ok," it stroked the top of his head, "you've already learned to say please, we just need to work on the thank you." 

Scott tensed expecting his hair to be grabbed or his face to be slapped. Instead, the fox just ruffled his hair and stood back up.

_Is this what learned helplessness is? I can finally move again but I'm too scared to even flinch away when he- it touches me now._

Tears began to well up in the young alpha's eyes, thankfully though, his captor had already stood and walked further into the house.

 _I hate this. I want to fight, I NEED TO FIGHT. It can't end like this. I'm supposed to be a leader, an alpha! And all I'm doing is wallowing on the floor._

Scott sat up and looked around the room. The warm glow of the afternoon sun shone through two of the massive windows.

_That wall must be west facing. Don't know how that helps but it's something.._

Brown eyes swept across the dark wooden walls and floor, the dated wool rugs, the spiral stairs, the ancient looking tv and furniture, and finally landed on the Nogitsune, standing in the middle of a tiny kitchen. It appeared to be sorting through the contents of a modestly sized fridge, and setting things on the counter. His stomach audibly growled.

"Scott! Oh, I thought that was you growling for a second." The creature's faced relaxed into a slightly exasperated expression. "I thought I would have to remind how I feel when you stare and growl at me like that. You know, a part of me is still scared every time you wolf out." Not-Stiles shivered. "Do you even remember how many times you've almost attacked me on a fool moon?"

Scott's posture slouched. He still felt bad about that, and it was getting easier for him to slip up and believe that he was hearing Stiles for half a second.

"Oh c'mon don't get all pouty." A lid popped open and Scott felt saliva surge in his mouth as the smell hit him. "Get over here and get you something to eat!" Not-Stiles grinned as it watched the alpha stumble upright. "Theeere ya go," it drawled, holding the tupperware out towards him. 

The alpha walked over slowly, like he was approaching a rabid animal.

"Go on Scott. I promise I won't bite you," it snapped its jaws. "At least not till you finish eating."

Scott shivered, knowing it was a promise. "What is it?" he asked, cautiously reaching out.

"Oh I promise it's nothing weird. Just some chili I defrosted from the freezer. It's not warm right now, but we don't have a microwave and _I_ don't have the patience to heat it on the stove right now."

He didn't like hearing the fox's patience was wearing thin, but took the container into his hands anyways. The alpha lifted the spoon and was about to dig in, when a hand shot out to grip his throat. Thankfully, he didn't drop the food, and looked up.

"How many times do I have to say this Scott? Manners." The creature's hand tightened briefly before relaxing into a caress.

"Th-thank you for the food." It's grip tightened slightly. "Stiles. Thank you the food St-Stiles."

The fox seemed pleased and released him, so Scott took it as a cue to walk over and sit down on the couch. Not-Stiles plopped down beside him, and reached for two remotes sitting on the coffee table. "Now I know this is old school, but the best we've got is this shitty tv and a vcr. No cable out here anymore, but there are plenty of classics." The fox turned on both machines and started up the tape it had apparently loaded earlier. It was a straw western. This mildly surprised Scott, and he wondered if the creature had ever even watched a movie before.

He brushed it off, eating the stew so quickly that he could barely taste it.

_Am I really this weak? I have the strength to resist him now. Hell, I could have broken his hand or flipped him.... but I didn't.... I just let him hold my neck and watch me squirm._

Scott sighed into his remaining chili, unaware that he had begun referring to the creature as 'he' in his mind, and focused his eyes on the tv.

ooo

The Nogitsune smirked and casually rested its arms across the back of the couch. It kept its gaze on the tv, but its other senses stayed laser focused on the alpha. Its choice of movie was kind of whimsically made, it had felt a slight jolt from Stiles as it glanced over the covers, and decided that one was as good as any. It enjoyed it when Stiles reacted to things. His struggles were fairly easy to push down, and his sobbing and screaming when the fox played with his friend was delicious. It was vaguely worried that its host's strength was growing, it had noticed slight twitches and groans that weren't its own. Just as well, it had a feeling that it would break the alpha soon.

It then glanced over at the wolf in question and chuckled to itself at his obviously forced attention to the screen. Sure he still needed some arm pulling to give in fully, but he had pretty much stopped resisting its touches. Just prove the point to itself, the fox slid its arm down off the couch and rested it against the back of Scott's shoulders. The alpha tensed slightly, but didn't move or respond otherwise. The Nogitsune's grin spread wider, and it turned back to face the tv while it slowly stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He was hoping to get another reaction out of Stiles, the boy had gone unnaturally quiet as he was hammering in the second nail. It missed the constant undercurrent of rage. It felt good, energizing. Maybe it would even ease up control on the body's left arm, let Stiles rip into his friend's neck as he flailed. But no, nothing. 

The fox sighed, continuing to massage the back of its captive's neck. Gradually, it felt him relax into the gesture. He must be exhausted from the full day of torture and the big meal. 

The afternoon slipped into evening, Scott now snoring quietly against the back of the couch. Moving slowly so it didn't wake him, the Nogitsune slid the wolf onto his side and rested his head in its lap. It knew when the wolf woke he would be embarrassed and ashamed of his apparent cuddling. That was the true reason it was doing this. 

It could tell Scott had been catching onto its signals, and reacting as expected. He had unwittingly given the fox a golden opportunity when he requested to talk to his friend, and it was not about to let it slip by. The creature had decided while filtering through Stiles' memories, that goading Scott into anything sexual would be fastest way to break him. Both teens loved each other like brothers, regardless of what he told Scott. To break not only his trust in his best friend, but his faith in his own ability to make choices would be the last straw. The creature could taste the moment fast approaching, but knew that if it tried to force it faster, it wouldn't get as good of a result. Its plan would take longer, it would have to think of new way to fuck Scott's mind.

Though, if the fox thought about it further, it had probably been about a century since it last got laid. It didn't really get much pleasure from sex itself, only the chaos and pain it could bring... but still. This alpha had an amazing physic, and its current host's body was very easy to turn on. Yeah, so a part of the fox really wanted to fuck the werewolf currently resting his head a few inches from its dick. He could be patient though. It would be worth the wait to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN  
> No but seriously we're getting closer to the end. Like I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, I've decided to do both a good ending and a bad ending. I think there'll be one more chapter before the two endings so yup! Almost there fam.


	6. Let's Get Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack has finally caught his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to hear from the pack, and my formatting might be a little confusing. "----------------------" means a change in location (like what group we're following), and "ooo" means a change in who's perspective we're in.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: the usual + heavy angst haha
> 
> I was trying to pack in everything I wanted to before the ending chapters, but it got HELLA long so you get two :> That being said, this chapter is basically all plot.
> 
> Enjoy~

It had now been fourteen days since anyone had seen Scott, Stiles, or the Nogitsune. Melissa and the Sheriff were both on the verge of tearing their hair out as every lead so far had been a dead end. Not one of the humans, werewolves, kitsunes, or banshees of Scott's pack had gotten a full night's sleep the entire time. This being the case, Allison was only mildly surprised to hear her phone begin to ring and vibrate in her dark room. She leaned over to her side table and picked it up.

_2am? Could be important.._

Allison didn't let herself get too excited. The Sheriff had been trying to track stolen vehicles from surrounding states, Derek and Peter had gone to Deucalion only to have him laugh in their faces, and even her father and her had visited Gerard again. All nothing, all useless leads. 

[Lydia: Meet me at Derek's loft now. This can't wait.]

Allison's brow creased.

_Derek's place? Why in the hell would she want to meet there? Maybe this really could be something!_

The young hunter lept from her bed and began quickly dressing in practical clothing. 

[Lydia: And bring your dad.]

 

ooo

 

By the time the Argents pulled up to the building the former alpha lived in, it appeared everyone else was already there. The tiny basement garage was packed, Lydia's blue sedan, the Sheriff's car, the twins' black bikes, and a couple cars she didn't recognize.

"Tell me what's going on here." Chris questioned, shifting the the truck into park and killing the engine.

Allison opened her door and picked up her bag and crossbow. "I don't know yet dad. All I got was those cryptic texts from Lydia," she was about to say more before her dad raised his hand. 

"I know that's all the information you have." He paused, "I mean, what's going on with you. It's been two weeks of nothing and you're dragging me out of the house in the middle of the night for two text messages?" He sighed and lowered his hand. " _You're_ the leader here. I'll follow _your_ plans, but I need to know if you think there's actually a chance of finding him tonight," the hunter paused once again and looked deeply into his daughter's eyes, "or if this is just you going through the motions, chasing dead ends that are only going to hurt you more."

Allison gasped softly and met his exhausted stare. For a moment she was speechless, but she knew that if she stopped looking for Scott she would never forgive herself.

"I think there really is a chance. Lydia's had visions of the Nogitsune before and she wouldn't call everyone here if she didn't have something new." Allison straightened her shoulders and walked towards the dirty elevators. "And we owe it to both of them to keeping fighting." 

 

ooo

 

As spacious as the apartment was, the energy of the people inside made it feel over crowded. Lydia looked up and nodded to Derek when Allison and Chris finally stepped inside.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. Settle down." Derek's booming voice echoed around the concrete walls, and within seconds the din of agitated voices quieted. "Now Lydia wanted everyone to meet tonight because she has a new lead. That, and we may have found a way to save Stiles."

At this, the Sheriff strode towards him, "Really? And what is it? My son has been missing," he got up in Derek's face, "for fourteen fucking days. His brain is rotting and you didn't call me first? Didn't think I DESERVED TO KNOW FIRST-"

"Hey calm down!" Melissa was quickly at his side, pulling him back by the arms. "Noah, calm down. It's late, and we're all exhausted and worried. _My_ son has been missing the same amount of time and you don't see me threatening anybody." she nodded to herself, "Well, anybody here."

The Sheriff stepped back and evened his breath, still glaring at the taller man. "Fine, but you two better get to talking."

Lydia sighed, of course somebody was freaking out. It seemed like they couldn't do anything recently without at least one of her friends having a meltdown. At least they were all paying attention to her now, she wanted to rip the bandage off all at once.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way." She sighed, "I've been hearing a lot recently that no one here is going to like."

Melissa spoke up when she noticed the redhead pause, "Lydia anything you have to say is better than not knowing. Just tell us."

"Well I'd better start from the beginning then," she fidgeted, feeling awkward standing in front of so many searching looks, "but the beginning is kind of hard to place. Starting a few days after the Nogitsune took Scott, I heard soft bumping and rumbling sounds. It took me a while to place them, but I realized it was the sound of a car engine while I was driving one day."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the teen. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Lydia inhaled and exhaled, "I didn't trust my abilities, I was afraid it was nothing and I didn't want to bring up another useless lead."

Kira, who had been silently watching in the background up till this point, stepped forward. "What changed? What made you think this was something more?"

Lydia took in another deep breath, she could do this. She just had to blurt it out, all at once. "What changed was when I heard the whimpering. It got louder and louder until I could hear the sounds of ripping flesh, until I could hear a voice over it. It was distorted, but it was Stiles' voice. I could barely hear him whispering over the sounds of pain."

The Sheriff puffed up his chest and started to raise a shaking finger, but before he could utter a word Melissa put her hand on his arm again and stilled him.

All eyes from Peter leaning on a wall behind her, to the Argents standing by the door, felt like they were piercing Lydia's soul. "He said- he said, _Tell me Scott do you want me take away your pain? Do you want Stiles to make it all better?_ " A tear ran down Lydia's cheek. "And I heard, another voice-" she gasped, "shaking and horse _begging_ , crying out _Yes, please make the pain go away._." Lydia gulped down two fast breaths, " _Please, please just make me feel better._ "

Lydia turned away from everyone, they didn't need to see her tears. They didn't need to know she had heard the sound of claw scraping bone, tasted the blood in Scott's mouth, or smelled the reeking scent of sweat and iron with every breath in.

Melissa rubbed her hands across her face, tears clogging her throat, "so what does that mean? What does that tell us Lydia?"

The room stewed in silence for what felt like hours before anyone spoke up again. This time it was Chris. "It means the Nogitsune is torturing Scott. It's using him to feast on as much pain as it wants, and messing with his head by pretending to be Stiles." Allison slapped his arm. He turned back towards her, "what? It's true. We all saw what it did with the sword on the clinic's security footage."

Dr. Deaton rested a hand on Lydia's back and coaxed her to turn back towards the room. "I know this is hard, but you need to tell everyone what else you heard."

Lydia nodded to herself and continued. "He's right. I heard that first about two hours ago. Since then my head has been filled with a mix of Scott whimpering and screaming and the sounds of this _demonic_ laughter. Then more car noises." She shuddered and unconsciously leaned more into the older man's warm grasp. "But that's not the important thing-"

Before the banshee could continue, she found herself face to face with another parent, this one with more tears than rage in her eyes. "Ok Lydia, sweety, how is that not the important part? Could you tell if he was healing? Think. Was he healing or is he dying right now?" She grasped the girl's biceps. "Think Lydia!"

This time Derek put a hand on Melissa's shoulder and encouraged her to step back.

"I- I think so, I think he's healing- er, has healed. It feels like all these events were spread out. Like I'm watching a movie on 5x speed that just took two weeks to buffer." Lydia shifted uncomfortably. "I've also caught faint echoes of death all throughout. People have been dying around them, but I can't tell who they are or how they were killed. It's like my frequency is tuned to Scott, but I can still pick up bits and pieces of the surrounding noise."

Allison had been walking towards her friend slowly and now approached her side. "Lydia, if you're hearing everything that's happened on fast forward, what happens when you catch up?"

"Someone dies." Lydia took a deep breath in. "If nothing changes, when I catch up to the current moment, one of them is going to die."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

It was nearing 6 o'clock. The sun would be up soon, but for now only the gentle glow of fading starlight lit the world. The fox knew it should go back to bed soon if it wanted Scott to wake up in it's arms. It was their fifteen day anniversary and it had something special in mind. A part of the creature had hoped that the alpha would be broken by now, but the game was still exhilarating so it didn't really mind. 

Each day it had tried out a new creative torture, and each night it dug itself deeper into Scott's memories. Last night, the teen had willingly fallen asleep in its arms. He had of course tried to hide it, pretending that he was too exhausted to fight back, but they both knew that it took him over half an hour to pass out. That entire time, he let himself be held and said and did nothing. 

The Nogitsune walked back up to the room and watched its captive breathing for a few minutes before sliding into bed behind him. Scott was playing perfectly into its hand. The true alpha had a terrifyingly powerful will, meaning that even if he wanted everything to be over, he wouldn't be able to give in. No, he had to have that flame of hope snuffed out and buried under mud so deep he'd never be able to relight it again. 

Lost as it was in its thoughts, the fox almost didn't notice the increased heart rate and slight stirring that signaled its captive's consciousness.

"Good morning sleepy head~" not-Stiles mumbled into his ear.

Still half in a dream, Scott batted at its face and buried his own deeper into the pillow. "Stiles," grunt, "let me sleep."

The Nogitsune held back a chuckle. _This_ was new. "C'moooon Scott. Don't get lazy on me. We've got a lot of shit to do today."

Scott tensed, Stiles didn't usually cuss so easily, and why would he be spooning him and, "oh god."

"Nope just me," the fox whispered into his neck. Before its captive could move more than an inch away it bit down. Hard.

"AAAAAUuuuugh," the unexpected pain caught the alpha off guard and he let out a throaty shout which quickly faded into groan. 

The Nogitsune ground its teeth together, crushing skin and severing muscle. Just as fast as it bit down, the fox pulled its teeth out of Scott's shoulder and lapped up the blood. "There, now you're awake." It stood up from the bed and strolled out of the room. "Breakfast is in five minutes, you better have your ass at the table by then."

 

ooo

 

Scott hated how quickly he sprang into action. Though in his defense, the creature was starting the day off with pain, never a great sign. He slipped on the fresh boxers, jeans, and t-shirt sitting on the dresser. It felt good to wear clothes, no matter how long he would be allowed to keep them on. 

With five minutes he only had enough time to wash his face _or_ brush his teeth.

_I choooose washing my face. I might also need to clean up any blood from my shoulder-- crap._

Scott cussed himself out in his mind as he watched a red stain spread across the blue fabric. As the fox's torture had gotten worse, the alpha's pain tolerance had shot up. Sure he would scream and cry, but those were automatic processes that he no longer felt connected to. It was like his mind was about to detach from his body and just float away. 

Scott shook his head. All he could do now was try and absorb some out with a damp towel and run down the narrow staircase. He apparently made it just in time as a bowl of rice and fried fish was slid in front of him.

"Thank you for joining me Scott. Now I know this isn't what you're used to eating, but we've pretty much only got rice and frozen meat at this point." The fox shrugged and sat down across from the alpha with its own bowl. "We both need to eat up. I have a feeling today is going to be exciting."

Scott shivered slightly like he seemed to do every time the creature's eyes lit up like that.

"Thank you Stiles, it looks great." He knew his voice sounded slightly robotic, but it was the best he could muster.

It felt terrible to constantly be on edge, one moment fighting every urge to trust the thing pretending to be his best friend, the very next begging with every word he could think of for mercy. If his friends were coming, it would have to be soon. He could feel darkness beginning to seep through the cracks of his shattering psyche, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. 

"So Scott, I have a proposition for you." The two met eyes across the table. "I think it's time we talk about our second deal. I can see you're hurting, so I think now might be a good time for you to talk to Stiles." 

Scott felt the fox watching him carefully for a reaction. He tried to keep himself composed, but felt his heart rate spike and a drop of sweat run down his temple.

"I know you're nervous. I do. But this doesn't have to be scary. We can start with something small, something that will only give you a minute or two." The Nogitsune raised up its hands in unassuming gesture. "Now I don't want to pressure you if you haven't thought of anything yet. You can take your time."

The Nogitsune acting so generous raised every hair on Scott's body. This spelled D A N G E R but he was beginning to lose his grip on reading situations. This could be, _was most likely_ , a trap, but his chest was aching with the thought of getting to talk to Stiles. He wouldn't have to do a lot to get a minute. Right?

"If I do something small now, does that mean I won't be able to talk to him again later?"

The Nogitsune appeared to think for a minute. "Well jee Scotty, if you want to do more than one nice thing for me I won't stop you." It shrugged with Stiles' crooked grin stretched across its face. "Let say that's a rule now. I'll let you and Stiles talk every time you give me something. How's that sound?"

Scott nodded and seemed to brace himself for a moment. "What about a kiss?" He watched the fox gesture for him to continue. "If I kiss you can I talk to Stiles for five minutes?" 

"Five minutes? I think you may be overestimating your abilities." The Nogitsune internally gloated, its host was screaming again.

"Ok, how about just three minutes. Three minutes with Stiles if I kiss you."

"Sure. Hey! Four if you use tongue," the fox drawled out of Stiles's mouth. It saw Scott slightly flinch, "Aww, I'm just joking. Yeah that seems fair. Three minutes with the man himself for a willing, heartfelt smooch."

Scott cautiously stepped around the table and approached the creature. "So, now?"

The Nogitsune chucked, sprang to its feet, and cupped Scott's face. It let him lean in close, before jamming its thumb into the alpha's mouth and dragging him by a grip on his cheek to the side door. "Not yet Scotty boy. If you're good for me all day and all night, I'll let you kiss me."

Scott scrambled to keep up, fearing if he slipped the fox's claws would tear right through his face. As he choked in his first breath of toxic, sweet smelling air, he knew it was going to be a long day.

 

ooo

 

Stiles didn't know if he despised himself or the Nogitsune or Scott more. He hated himself passionately for not being able to stop his body from killing and maiming, he hated the creature for forcing him to do said killing and maiming, and he hated Scott for letting it happen.

_No, I can't hate Scott. He doesn't know what it's been doing, doesn't understand how he's LETTING THIS ABOMINATION WIN._

_**Hating Scott now are you? You know he's doing all of this for you, for us~** _

_Shut the fuck up and leave me alone.._

The teen knew it was true. Everything his friend had done had been because he thought he was helping.

_Well I've got news for you- OH GOD PLEASE STOP!_

Stiles knew that his begging did nothing but excite the parasite more, but he couldn't hold it back. The day was about about to start and the creature was flashing images of what it had planned through his head. Scott soaked in blood hanging limply from the ceiling, Scott screaming his lungs out over the sound of a power drill, Scott's flesh sizzling and popping like meat on a stove. 

_YOU MOTHERFUCKER DON'T YOU DARE._

Stiles would have ripped out his hair if he could move a muscle.

_Just stop, please. If you're going to do it anyways, why make me watch it twice?_

_**Ssssti-les, do you not spend most of your time searching for information, trying to solve crimes?** _

A cruel chuckle rang through his head.

_**I thought you would appreciate being prepared.** _

Stiles didn't respond, opting to watch his hands drag Scott towards the shack in silence. The sweet smell of flowers was near overpowering today. He could feel his friend coughing and wheezing past his fingers, never able to get a full breath between the toxic air and the metal constricting his throat.

As much as he hated himself for thinking it, a part of the teen was relieved to finally be in the wilderness. Hurting Scott felt like carving his heart out with a butter knife, but it was still better than watching the demon rip innocent people apart. He had tried to keep count in the beginning, but once they hit Knoxville all hell broke loose.

The creature had started by pouring bags and bags of mistletoe into the city reservoirs. The plant was poison to just about every type of shapeshifter on this earth, the Nogitsune had cheerily explained to him, and so would send them all into hiding. 

Noticing the train of thought its host was following, the fox supplied images of the massacre while prompting Scott to stand above a drain and lift his arms out in front of him.

_FUCKING STOP IT! AAURGH!_

Stiles couldn't close his eyes. The abomination had begun by hunting down and slashing the throats of every doctor and surgeon it could find. Then came the riot at the university, the mustard gas in city hall, then finally the bomb in the elementary school. The children and their parents had been gathered in the gymnasium for a candle-light vigil mourning those killed around town.

_**We had so much fun together, didn't we? All those people were so ready to rip each other apart once a little chaos was introduced.** _

_YOU MADE THEM DO THAT. Of course people are going to lose their minds when you-_

God, he couldn't even think it.

_**When I what? Oh, I see what got to you. When we murdered their children. Didn't you feel powerful, watching how much a little brown box could make them scream?** _

Stiles hadn't felt powerful, he felt like the weakest, most pathetic being to ever be cursed with life. If they hadn't opened that door, if he had been strong enough to kill himself, forget save himself, then none of those people would be dead. None of those CHILDREN would be dead.

_**You shouldn't blame yourself Stiles. How could you have know what you were doing? Oh, right.** _

His memory of Deaton warning the three that they would literally be opening a door for evil flashed past his mind's eye.

_**Don't always think through your actions, do you?** _

Stiles wanted to argue, to fight the accusation, but the words cut deep.

Stewing in self hatred, he silently watched the Nogitsune use his hands to pull Scott's chained wrists over a meathook hanging from the ceiling.

He knew the torture today was going to be worse than anything before. The abomination was playing out its end game and it had something to do with a kiss. The creature had hidden its grander plans from the teen, but he had been puzzling out what he could. Unfortunately, it could see everything he thought, so he could never get too far before it would force him into unconsciousness.

Somehow its plan centered around that second deal. He blocked off all thoughts of the touches, kisses, and poison words it had forced onto his friend. If the demon even caught a whiff of his mind going there, he would be forced to rewatch them. Those moments rivaled even the child massacre in how visceral his self hatred burned.

Instead, he focused his eyes on the scene in front of him. Scott wouldn't go through this alone.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

After the initial panic of half the room's occupants, Lydia was able to share the rest of the details she'd gleaned. Scott had glimpsed steadily more Arizonan, then New Mexican, then Texan license plates. It was quickly concluded that they'd been following the I-40 east. The sheriff immediately started packing and planning to drive across the country himself, but was convinced to take Derek and the twins along with him. 

The plan was that they would start heading due east along the sketchy trail Lydia was discerning, while the others searched for the scroll and prepared to buy plane tickets at a moment's notice. Driving nonstop, it could take a person person just under two days to cross the country. While it enraged Noah further to know that the creature had been taking its time _sightseeing_ , it also opened the possibility of tracking it by the bodies left in its wake.

It took Lydia a few hours to come to her next conclusion, but she realized the haziness of her visions was being caused by something wrong with Scott, not her. This caused another blip of panic, but Deaton was quick to connect the theft of a shipment of medication from his clinic to Scott's condition. Why the creature was using animal tranquilizers instead of kanima venom was anyone's guess, but the revelation came as little comfort.

ooo

It felt like time was slipping through Lydia's fingers. The faster and faster the visions and sounds swam through the banshee's head, the more she felt her own heart breaking. Days of nothing but blurry billboards and cars, greasy motel rooms, and blood. So much blood. Everyone in their unusual pack had been put through hell and back, but nothing compared to this. 

A part of her felt guilty that she was focusing all her energy on Scott and not trying harder to hear the deaths of those the Nogitsune had murdered. Lydia was pretty sure she was only a few days in and already the number must have been dozens. She reasoned that she couldn't do anything for them now, but she might still be able to save Scott and Stiles.

Just before 8am, Lydia shot from her seat with a gasp. 

"What? What is it?" Allison questioned in a gentle voice. "Did you hear something?"

"Y-yes. I think I found them."

Now the elder Argent stood from his chair in the corner and Issac flailed half asleep off of Derek's couch. 

"It was something Scott whispered to himself. It felt like he was sleep talking in the car, so he must have been sedated." She scrunched her eyes closed and focused her listening. "I think they're in Tennessee. He was mumbling, _I can't believe we're going to the smokies. Hah, Stiles doesn't even smoke, does Smokey Bear smoke?_ and then he just kind of passes out again." Lydia turned to Allison, gripping her arms tight. "You all need to go _now_. I've seen too many days in the past six hours, we're running out of time!"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Within the hour, Allison, Kira, Issac, and Chris sat aboard a plane. They had a 10 hour ride ahead of them, and had collectively forfeit around $3000, but none had felt better in weeks. Their only weapons were a single handgun Chris had a license to carry, Issac's claws, a vile of kanima venom, and two small syringes of neon green lichen. 

Allison was both incredibly relieved that they had their first solid lead, and terrified of what they would find. Lydia had painted a vivid picture of what the Nogitsune had been doing to Scott. Still, she could tell her friend was holding a lot back. The huntress shivered to think what horrors swam behind her eyes as she updated them on road signs and motel names.

At least she wasn't alone. Melissa and Deaton stayed back with her. None of them had significant fighting skill, and it was almost unanimously decided to keep Lydia safe and far away from a monster that would most likely want to rip her apart for discovering its location. Of course, she was the one who had voted on joining them, but, in the end, she agreed to stay.

Besides, there was more Lydia could do on the ground. While Allison and the others raced in the general direction of the teens, they all understood it would only be through interpreting her visions that they had any hope of finding them in time. Though the banshee still had trouble interpreting the substance of what she heard, one thing was becoming increasingly clear. At the rate she was getting them, Scott wouldn't last until the next sunrise.

Allison shivered in her cramped middle seat. 

_Just a couple more hours Scott. If I haven't given up hope, you can't either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you Spinning__Leaf, here's some Stiles angst >:)
> 
> I'd been writing out this larger chapter and the endings in pieces, so I decided to split it all into morning, afternoon, and night. Sorry that there hasn't been gore in two chapters, but I think I'll make it up to you all in the next one~


	7. Don't Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more games, no more hinting at something worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a monster, in more ways than one, so it's pretty long. The formatting is the same as in the last.
> 
> WARNINGS: Non-consensual drug use, TORTURE, just a lot of nasty shit(!)
> 
> I'll see you all in hell.

2pm EST

"AAAAAAAUUUUUU-" Scott sucked in a deep breath, "AAHH- HA uuuuugh- HAH". His voice cracked hard, his world was filled with nothing but agony.

The Nogitsune hummed to itself, this time Darth Vader's theme, and stabbed into its captive's arm. His hanging form gave the fox access to slice through every inch of his skin. For hours now it had been covering him in short, deep scalpel cuts, then cheerfully rubbing wolfsbane and salt into the wounds. The mixture drew out pain like a sponge as it turned the alpha's blood into a putrid black gunk that had to be pushed out of his body as the skin healed.

"It still amazes me how I can feel your skin trying to pull itself together around me," the fox smiled while cruelty fingering the wound it had just carved into his bicep. It drew its finger out and smeared the mixture of blood and salt down the alpha's arm.

The creature watched the wound seal itself shut, pushing a thick, oily slime out in the process. "Guess what? That was cut five hundred Scott! We're halfway there!"

Scott whimpered and hung his head. For hours his world had been consumed by nothing but white hot pain. The slashes were bad, but didn't begin to compare to feeling of the salt crystals tearing apart the edges of his skin, or the wolfsbane burning out his blood. The moment of respite allowed his mind to wander to the beginning of this wretched day.

_"So we agreed that you need to be good for me to get to talk to Stiles, right?"_

_The alpha nodded, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. His wrists were already starting to chafe and his back complained at the arched posture it was forced into to keep his feet on the ground._

_The fox approached him with a gleaming silver scalpel. "And being good means one," it held up a finger, "no holding your voice back. I want to here exactly what you're feeling. And two," it held up a second finger in his face, "don't ask me to stop. If you can do those two things all day, I'll let you kiss me." The fox stepped forward, resting the blade against his sternum, and its other hand on his ribs. "Can you do that for me Scott?"_

_The alpha braced himself and nodded again, "Yeah. I can, I can do that."_

_The fox smiled darkly and pressed the blade in._

Not-Stiles snapped its fingers in front of Scott's face. "Hey! Are ya with me? No spacing out while we're having quality time together."

Scott jolted and looked into its eyes. 

"There you are. Now I asked you a question. Do you want to continue like this all the way to a thousand, or do you want to move on to round two?" The fox drummed its fingers against the alpha's chest and waited. Each tap of its fingers sent flakes of red and black falling to the floor.

Scott's whole body itched under the layers of scab. If he could move, he knew he would be desperately scratching it off even if it meant only a second of relief. Between his ravaged skin and dehydration, he could feel he was reaching the point of exhaustion.

_What does he want me to say? This is bad. If this is just his warmup what the fuck is 'round two' today? Ok calm down, this is about survival._

"Which would you prefer?" His throat was healing, but his voice still came out scratchy. If it hadn't been, the alpha was sure he wouldn't have been able to push out more than a whine.

"Oooh so polite Scott." The fox rested its forehead on his shoulder and whispered into his jawline, "you know what, you deserve a reward for that so I'll let you in on a little secret." It dragged the blade down Scott's body, leaving a thin line of red behind. "Round one was 500 cuts, round two is 500 _scratches_." The fox pulled away laughing, and forced poison into the fresh wound.

The concoction burned like a brand. "FUUUUUUUUUUU-" 

 

ooo

 

The Nogitsune was having the time of its life. The alpha had screamed almost nonstop all day. It had taken _so_ much work to get him to this point, but he was finally there!

_You sick son of a bitch._

The fox chucked at the teen's weak insult. He was just as exhausted as Scott.

"Duh. Duh. Duh. Duhn- da- duhn duhn- da- duhn" the fox gleefully traced a long line from Scott's right nipple to his left. 

"Gah- fu", its captive gasped.

"LOUDER SCOTT!" The fox yelled in his face, pressing its poison laced fingernails into the line.

"AUUUGH," the alpha screamed so pretty.

"There that's better. You know, when you quiet down, I think I'm losing my touch." It dragged a nail along the seam, tearing through deeper layers of skin. "You know, the original Chinese torture didn't last for days or include an _actual_ thousand cuts." It turned its claw upwards and pulled the skin away from the ribs underneath. "That's all just a western myth. They would actually slice you up in a couple deep gashes and let you bleed out in minutes."

At the same second, Scott whimpered and Stiles flinched.

_**What? Like that's worse than anything we've done together. Really Stiiiiles, I don't get you sometimes.** _

When its host failed to respond to its prodding or bring up a memory it could prey on, the creature turned its attention outward again.

"I always thought their way was a little boring, too heavy handed. When I got the chance to punish a traitor myself, I took it nice and slow." The fox gripped the alpha's face and forced him to watch the finger sliding under his skin. "Of course, he didn't last as long as you."

The alpha bit through his tongue at the sight, and blood rushed like a torrent from his lips.

The Nogitsune curved its finger forward, puncturing the skin above his sternum and pulled hard. The sickening sound of flesh tearing was drowned out by Scott's agonized wail.

"There, that's better."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

2pm MST 

In the dry heat of early afternoon, Derek's black all-terrain SUV pulled up to a small Circle-K. Compared to his massive inherited wealth, the $10,000 he'd put down on it earlier meant nothing. It's four passengers had been on the road for ten hours now, and were getting increasingly pissed with each other. 

"Albuquerque huh. It's been a while since I had green chile." The beta's attempt at small talk fell flat, it seemed no one was in the mood to chat. He said nothing else, and slipped out of the passenger seat to pump gas.

Derek felt it less keenly now they were in the city, but following the Nogitsune's trail made him think of tornado chasing. Despite himself, his heart rate jumped with excitement each time they witnessed the destruction left in the fox's wake, some masochistic impulse making him relish the evidence of his failures.

In a couple tiny, rural towns, it looked like the end days had come and gone. The creature had targeted doctors and law enforcement like clockwork, in a few places only killing the nurses and Sheriff. It was left unsaid in the car, but they all suspected it was some combination of efficiently causing chaos and playing mind games. 

_If Scott's been out of it the whole trip, who's the Nogitsune trying to fuck with? Is it us, or Stiles?_

There was another thought he would _not_ be speaking aloud. The Sheriff was incredibly high-strung already, and bringing up anything about his son being in pain was a quick ticket to a fight. Derek felt for the older man. While the twins were here to try and win over an alpha, and he was there because of an intense sense of duty he felt towards Scott, Noah had had his _son_ taken. 

"Aiden, it's your turn to drive." The Sheriff tossed the teen the key ring he had clenched in his hand and stepped out of the car. "I'm going to get coffee, we leave in five."

Derek knew traveling fast was important, but if they didn't take care of themselves the four would be too exhausted to do anything when they found the Nogitsune. The Sheriff had been livid with himself when Lydia called to tell them that she had heard Scott talking about the Smokies, and had immediately wanted to abandon the car and fly there. Eventually, the former alpha convinced him to stay, as they were now plan b.

If the wolf lichen didn't work for the group on the plane, they would have to keep the creature paralyzed and drag it back west in their makeshift tank. Even if Lydia's warning that sunrise was their deadline was true, Derek had faith that Chris would be able to find them in time. He worried what the hunter might do with that gun, but unlike the Sheriff his main priority was not saving Stiles. 

No, he needed to be a part of destroying the Nogitsune because it was his action that set off this entire series of events. If he had known what the Nemeton was, he would have never brought Paige there, and Jennifer and the Nogitsune would have never been empowered. All of this was his fault, all of this blood was on his hands, and if he couldn't make it right in some way, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

The tank was now full and the Sheriff was returning to the car. Derek replaced the pump, screwed the gas cap on, and climbed into the back seat.

Behind him, they had every vile of kanima venom Deaton could get his hands on, as well as an arsenal provided by the Argents. If they weren't armed to the teeth, Derek knew they would be breaking even more speeding laws, but getting an APB put on them by some small town cop would only complicate things further.

He sat quietly and sorted his thoughts. Lydia had told them just half an hour ago that the creature had left Scott alone in a motel room one day, and that the surrounding death echoes had grown exponentially. With the number of bodies that had been dropping, the Sheriff went off on another tangent of self hatred. He'd been so focused on searching closer to home that he didn't connect the killing to the Nogitsune.

Derek didn't blame him. The trail seemed so obvious now they were on it, but none of them had been able to pick it up for weeks. It didn't help either of them feel better to know they wouldn't be able to make it before sunrise, but they needed to have faith in the other members of Scott's pack if they were going to have any chance of saving him.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

10pm EST

"Nine hundred and ninety eight," a slash down Scott's right hip, "Nine hundred and ninety niiiiine," a shallow scratch an inch above his manhood, "One THOUSAND!" As the final cut ran from his groin to his collarbone, the alpha collapsed completely in his bonds.

The Nogitsune smiled at its handiwork, every centimeter of its captives skin was coated in layers of drying blood and black sludge. As exhausted as he appeared, the fox could still see the fresh cuts trying to heal.

"Man, you just never stop do you? You know, that's one of the reasons why I've stayed by your side." The creature's eyes widened as it put on its best Stiles face. "You just don't give up Scott. Even in a situation like this, your body is healing faster and better than any human could ever dream of." The fox stroked the alpha's sides, and reached above him to pull his chained wrists from the metal hook. "I think you've earned a break. You should sit down."

Scott couldn't stop shaking. He'd like to think it was from the pain or the blood loss, but he knew it was more a product of profound fear. He knew he would never be able to look at a scalpel calmly again. 

_Ha. There goes veterinary school..._

The alpha moved as guided and allowed himself to be set down in the waiting reinforced steel chair. 

_How... how much more is he planning for today? Usually it's only one thing._

The alpha shuddered remembering how bad 'one thing' could be.

_Then he lets me rest._

A few tears ran down Scott's face as his itching flesh was wrapped in chain.

_I've been good, haven't I? If I can get through this I can talk to Stiles, I can help him. I didn't break during the weeks of drugs. I didn't break when he ripped off my claws, or fingers, or ears- ohgodthatwasbad- NO. I know Stiles is still in there and I have to do this for him. Nothing else matters._

A cold glass of water was placed against the alpha's lips and he drank heavily. He hadn't noticed the Nogitsune stepping away to get it, but god it felt good. 

The alpha jolted slightly as he felt a needle slip into a vein in his arm. His eyes followed the thin plastic tube up his body to where it terminated in a small, liquid filled pouch.

"This next part is going to be just a liiiitle intense so I wanna make sure you stay with me." Not-Stiles seemed to adjust the bag, before letting it go and strolling over to one of the cork board stands lined with tools. "I hope you don't think I'm unoriginal, but last time we did something like this you kinda tuned me out."

Scott suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. "GAH- WHAT. What's in this?" His heartbeat raced a frantic tempo as his eyes started to dart around the room.

"Ooooh, you know. Saline, amphetamines, psilocybin."

"You gave me METH AND SHROOMS?" Scott felt panic unlike anything he had felt before.

_GOD WHAT IS WITH HIM AND DRUGS?_

"Well more like adderall," the fox turned around, a power drill in one hand and a tin in the other. "They're just going to perk you up a bit! I know we joked about trying shrooms in college, so I thought why the hell not! Should make for an interesting first experience."

The alpha's whole body was shaking now. The massive amount of stimulants were quick to kick in, and the horror stories he's read on bad trips filled his head.

_I might actually lose my mind. Is this how it ends? Is this how I die? Pleaseohgodno._

"We even researched it! Well, I did and told you all about it later." The fox prowled towards its captive, setting the tin and drill down in his lap. "Some people say it _opens your third eye_. Kinda like how we all opened our minds to the Nemeton." It took up the cord of the drill and stepped behind him to plug it into the wall. "I wonder what you'll let in Scott."

The Nogitsune returned to its place in front of the alpha. "Now, even IV, it's going to take a couple minutes for those magic mushrooms to kick in. In the mean time, let's get started!"

Scott felt his stomach muscles flinch as not-Stiles lifted the power tool from his lap.

"You probably don't know this because you failed bio last year, but the human body has 24 ribs." The fox snapped a screw into the end of the gun and rested it against Scott's sternum. "Let's count, shall we?"

With his enhanced senses, the alpha could hear the snapping and crunching of bone even over the deafening buzzing and his own screams. It must have only taken seconds, but he felt the screw enter him as if it had spanned hours.

"O-one. Say it with me!" The fox's face spilt into a tooth filled grin at the reaction of its captive. "Scott, you said you were going to be good for me. Now count."

The alpha whimpered. "One."

A second screw snapped into place and Scott felt it's tip press over the matching rib on his left side.

"Good!" The power drill shrieked as it forced metal through bone. "Two~"

"GAAAH- aauuuuuuhn-" Snott and tears poured down the alpha's face. As his sobbing continued, his voice seemed to drift further and further away.

_Is time slowing down? Oh g o d i t 's s t arting._

The alpha's eyes snapped to the face in front of him. At first glance nothing was off, but with dawning horror, he watched familiar eyes seep out of their sockets like burst yolks from undercooked eggs. The pale viscous fluid ran down the creature's cheeks like tears, and left behind two ever growing black pits. 

Scott started hyperventilating full force, and watched the monster's smile grow.

"You see something you like?" The fox wiggled its eyebrows over the deflated pits. Scott's only response was more hyperventilating. "Man, I really wish I could do that alpha Vulcan mind meld thing and see what you're seeing right now."

"E-e-eyes. Y-your eyes." The alpha's eyelids itched from staying open too long, so he was forced to finally blink. When he refocused, the creature was back to normal. 

"Ooo, sounds exciting! Now, as much as I would love to hear more, you never counted. If you're going to have any hope of getting a good grade on the PSAT we've gotta study together." It leaned down and spoke into his neck, "c'mon Scott."

_We need to, st u dy? The eXam's n e x t year. whyyyy would we would it no ow? And w hat's that-_

"FEELING OHGOD WHATSTHATFEELING," Scott shrieked out and flinched hard away from the mouth on his neck. He had felt the press of a carapaced body trying to worm its way under his skin. When the Nogitsune pulled back, that's just what he saw. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152960312@N06/25679037277/in/dateposted-public/) 

The head of a massive centipede writhed sporadically from between his captor's lips, still reaching out towards his neck with its hooked feet. "Hnnnnnnn, ohgod. Ohgodohgodohgodoh-"

A resounding slap echoed the room and Scott's head was slammed into the chair as it had been so many times before. Pale fingers gripped his hair hard and yanked him forward. "Count."

"Hnnhnn hah- t- hah- two." Scott's eyes stayed trained on not-Stiles' lips. He expected to see an antenna poke out any second.

The creature smirked and released its grip. "So what was it this time Scott? What are you seeing?" The fox loaded another screw into its gun and stared at him intently for a moment. "Wow, your pupils are huge now! You're definitely tripping dude."

When nothing left his captor's mouth but words, the alpha relaxed minutely. His delirious mind could only process one thing at a time, so even the fresh screw pressed against his skin was forgotten. "I-it was an ins- insect. Orange. And big and withalotoflegs." The alpha sniffled and said nothing else.

_WaAAs it a centipede.. oramillipede? whats the differ-ence again? Stiles w o uld knooow- ohgodStiles! I h a ve tok eep going for Stiles!_

"Interesting! You have such an amazing imagination." Not-Stiles pulled the trigger and smiled at the blood-curdling screech that followed.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

10pm EST

"It's this way." Allison set a brisk pace through the airport. None of them had checked bags, so it only took a few minutes for them to navigate their way out. 

Issac came up to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Slow down a sec. We don't even know where we're going yet."

"We know we need to head east, that's good enough for me." She turned around to face Kira and her father. "That good enough for you?"

A beat of silence followed her words. Although she and Issac had something growing between them and Kira was sort of with Scott now, Allison had loved him the longest.

A text alert interrupted the silence as the archer's phone connected to cell service.

[Lydia: Call me when you land.]

"Lydia texted me to call her. Let's step aside a sec." Allison moved out of hearing range of the other travelers waiting on taxis and friends, and dialed the banshee's number.

The phone only rung twice before it was picked up. 

 

"Allison?"

"Yeah I'm here. We just landed."

"Ok, great. I've got some kind of big news.."

"What is it? What did you hear?" 

"A couple hours ago I heard a fight between the Nogitsune and Scott-"

Allison gasped, "a fight? Tell me he's still alive!"

"He is! It wasn't that kind of fight. I mean like an argument. Over driving of all things."

"Okaaay, this helps us how?"

"Just let me finish! They were fighting because the Nogitsune was driving crazy on these really narrow mountain roads, and it ended up gloating about where it was taking him!"

Allison felt instantly giddy. She turned away from her father's questioning look and focused on the conversation.

"So it told Scott where they were going and you heard it? That's fantastic! Where are they?"

"Now remember Scott was all roofied out so I may have gotten a word or two wrong, but it said they were going to Stiles's mom's brother's ex's mom's hunting cabin. No! It was his ex's dad's cottage. Well, not really his ex more like his wido-"

"So basically they're going to some cabin out in the woods that's owned by a Stilinski?"

"Well actually a Briar, but basically yes. The Sheriff is calling people right now to figure out where it is. He hasn't found it yet because a lot their relatives are dead, but he's still trying."

"Ok, thanks for the update. Anything we can do here to help him find it?"

"I don't think so," she sighed, "just got to wait for him to pull through. The mountain range is so long and big there's no way you'd be able to find them just by driving in."

"So what are we supposed to do then? Sit on our hands?"

"I don't know! Sorry, I don't know. The past few hours have been weird for me."

"Weird how?"

"For some reason, the Nogitsune started leaving Scott alone a lot while they were in Knoxville, and the surrounding death echoes got MUCH stronger before they just disappeared altogether."

"So you're saying it killed people here?"

"I'm saying it killed A LOT of people there."

Both parties stayed silent a moment, unsure of what to say.

"This thing needs to die. We brought it back, and now it's killing Scott and Stiles and everyone in its path."

"Yeah. I believe in you though. If anyone can save them it's you."

"Thanks, I'd better go now. We've got to get a car.."

"Ok. I'll call you if anything happens."

 

Allison hung up her phone and turned around. The other three had all leaned in relatively close.

"So I'm guessing you all heard that?" A part of the archer wanted to be angry with the breech in privacy, but she knew that she would have done the same if one of them got the call.

Issac scratched his head. "Did she say mother's uncle's wife's kid?"

"It doesn't matter." Chris rubbed his temples. "Noah's the only one who's going to have any idea who that is and he's already working on it. We should focus on gearing up."

"He's right. The Sheriff and them all won't be here for hours, and if Lydia was right earlier about sunrise being our deadline we've got until six to find them." Allison knew she needed to step into the role of leader. If she took charge of their search, she could take charge of her own emotions. They were on their way, and had every chance of finding them. If she could stay strong for just one more day everything would be ok.

 

ooo

 

Kira had stayed mostly silent throughout the trip so far. She felt lost in her inner thoughts, and could still see the metal table rushing to meet her every time she closed her eyes. Watching the video footage had been another deep blow.

_If I had just been watching behind myself, I could have- I could have.. I could have done nothing. No matter that I'm getting better with a sword or have fox fire, I wouldn't have been able to do anything._

The young kitsune tried to stop herself from wallowing in self doubt, but it had become completely addictive since that night. If she blamed what happened on her inability to do anything, she wouldn't have to come to grips with how powerful the Nogitsune truly was. It terrified Kira to think that something evil was stronger than her, but it was worse to think that evil thing was so powerful that they had no hope of-

She shut down that train of thought and looked out the window. So far they had acquired a small jeep, a crossbow and bolts, and a satellite phone. She doubted they were going to find a katana in Tennessee, but with nothing to do but wait, they decided to check out a few oddities and antique stores.

Kira sighed into her hand. She wanted badly to be helpful, but she was so new to all of this that she didn't know where to start. 

She did know one thing, if she somehow got the chance to kill the monstrosity, she would. Driving around the city had felt like visiting a war zone. A few days had passed since the last attack, but the people here were clearly on edge. The current death toll was in the hundreds, with hundreds more wounded or still in critical condition. The children were off the streets, the hospitals were empty, and an 11pm curfew for all ages was in place. 

When the four learned how bad things had gotten, they were surprised that the airport wasn't closed. Apparently they had reopened it yesterday, as no attacks or threats were made towards it and it was miles out of the city proper. The curfew however, meant they only had another 15 minutes in town before they would need to drive into the mountains. So, very little chance that they would find a battle ready sword.

The kitsune sat silently, waiting for one of the others to apologetically come to the same conclusion, and start the final leg of their journey.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

2am EST

Pulsing colors and lights filled Scott's vision. Laying on his back, the naked lightbulb swung rainbows of fractals across the ceiling, and if he looked down, spidery pale appendages danced with a painfully bright blue, and a dark ruby red. He could feel a series of vibrations shaking his throat, and wetness on his face, but the alpha's thoughts remained only of the colors.

"Mmmm, something smells delicious." The blue disappeared for a moment as a faceless monstrosity leaned in close to the alpha's chest. "Scotty, its you! Damn, if I slapped on some BBQ sauce you'd be good enough to eat!"

A delirious giggle burbled from Scott's lips. "BBQ? aaaaaam I a picnic? Can a person be a picnic...." The alpha's face scrunched up like he was thinking hard.

"Wow, you are just totally gone, aren't you?" The pale form now had a face, this one made of a writhing mass of earth worms. It stepped away from the alpha's prone body, and picked up a plastic sack. "I think it's about time we sober you up."

_Sober? isn't thIs juuuuust th e wayiam?_

Scott turned inward in confusion, his priorities so wrecked he didn't notice the bag connected to him being changed or hear the sizzling sound the red-hot screws made as they cooked the flesh around them.

"There. Between your super liver and more go-juice, you should come back to reality in a few minutes." The fox sighed and traced a claw around one of the quickly cooling screws. "As much fun as it is watching you lose your marbles, I miss being able to really talk with you. Don't you miss it Scott, don't you want to talk to me?"

"T-talk. Yeah, I want to talk." The alpha could barely speak. Whatever was in this new solution pumping through his veins, it was causing the swirling colors to get more and more intense. 

Scott looked up towards the sound and saw a distorted shadow of his mother's crying face. She pleaded with him with her eyes, before they violently rolled back and the head of a giant fly ripped its way out of her mouth. The alpha screamed with every fiber of energy left in his body.

"For the love of-" a hand shot out and socked him across the face. "Come back to reality spaceman!" The creature was getting frustrated.

The punch whited-out Scott's world for a moment, but when his eyes refocused they were met with new terror. This time the face in front of him was horrifically burned, with thick fat oozing out of shriveled, blackened skin, and muscles and tendons visibly tensing as it moved. The alpha shrieked as it leaned closer, only to seize up from a punishing blow to his stomach.

"I," a hit against his side, "said," a punch to his chin, "sober," an open palm slam to his nose, "up!" The final strike sent one of his molars spectacularly flying.

Scott was left wheezing, his drug induced high heart rate demanding that he suck in more oxygen than he was able to. He could feel his mouth filling with blood, and so opened it, allowing a steady stream of red to run down his jawline onto the steel table.

"There. Is that enough pain to jumpstart the healing process? I'm just trying to help you Scott." Had the alpha's eyes not been swollen shut, he would have seen a look of genuine frustration on the creature. It quickly schooled its features into a facsimile of concern and pulled its captive's face towards itself. "C'mon Scotty, come back to me."

The alpha coughed and gagged on his blood now that his head was tilted back, and struggled weakly in the creature's grip. As he did, he felt the world stop spinning and his vision clear. The face above him was finally recognizable.

"St-Stiles?" His eyes were quickly blinded by tears. After hours of hell he finally got to see his friend again!

The Nogitsune smiled and caressed its captive's cheek. "Not yet."

Scott instantly tensed as his memory came back to him. Stiles wasn't here. Stiles hadn't been here in a long time.

"Looks like you're back with me! Have a good trip?" It released his face and picked up a small metal and plastic object. It looked like a gun.

"Why-" cough, "why don't you try it yourself?" At least his sense of humor was still partially intact.

The fox shrugged and appeared to check something on its tool before leaning over bound body below it. "Mushrooms aren't really my thing."

Scott realized too late what that blinding blue had been, as a flickering teal cone of flame approached his chest. 

"Know what is my thing?" The creature held its torch to a shining screw head protruding from his left pec. "Barbecue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah. All the last chapter, and this one, and still like 3 more scenes were supposed to be 1 but I kind of got carried away haha. 
> 
> I myself have done a massive amount of hallucinogenics in my life, and somehow I still feel like I can't write them just right.. BTW, there is a story of one particular trip that I based parts of this on, but let's not talk about that right now.
> 
> Honestly just trying to straighten out the timeline is what's taking me so long. Now that I have it sorted, the final chapters shouldn't be too far away. I might need to throw in a short chapter to set up the endings, but all of that is well on its way. 
> 
> p.s. Thank you all so much for your comments!!! They're motivating me to be even worse to Scott >:)
> 
> p.s.s The image is my own. I edited a screenshot from when Stiles gets hit with the wolf lichen because irony. If you want to use it for anything that's fine, just link back to the fic :o


End file.
